Blue Dragon, White Lotus
by Enchantable
Summary: Ten years after the series ends, Team Avatar and their allies have been scattered to the wind. When a group of Fire Nation Rebels kidnap Azula, Zuko must reunite the heroes if he is to get his sister back before everything they fought for is destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Okay so I know the last thing I need is to start a new fic but whatever. Whether this turns into an epic or comes down for revamping is up to you all. **

**AN**

"Toph."

Toph Bei Fong looked up at her father, a gesture far more of courtesy than one of actual need. Across the table Lao Be Fong looked at his daughter with a sense of bittersweet pride. Toph always had looked like her late mother, his beloved wife, the woman who had clung to the last breaths of life in desperate hope that her daughter would return home to see her to the next life. Toph had made it as Poppy breathed her last, though Lao doubted his wife knew it he prayed that she had. He knew the guilt Toph felt, the failure of running around with the rest of her friends instead of doing her duties as a daughter, was the main motivation for her bidding them farewell. And while he was happy to have his daughter home, he knew that her sadness was the kind he could not cure.

"Yes, father?" she prodded patiently.

At the age of twenty two it had been ten years since the blind little girl ran away from home, nearly ten since the world had been saved by the _Avatar_ and eight years since her mother died. Eight years since she had spoken to any of the so-called Team Avatar. The first year they kept coming, she kept sending them away. There were letters (which she threw out) and pleas (which she ignored). It was fortunate the world was still in such a horrible state and the so-called Heroes had their own jobs to do in the rebuilding. Fortunate because if the world was so horribly broken, who had time for one broken little earthbender? They all knew she was stubborn, stubborn enough to turn them away for the next twenty years if she so chose.

How could she bare to be with them knowing what it meant? Knowing that while she had been out running around with them after the war instead of going home, her mother had been wasting away? No, she could not bear the thought of being near them and even if she could she imagined they had all moved on to their own separate adventures. So her separate 'adventure' was anything but, she deserved this. This, this life she was living, it was her penance. She deserved everything, the boredom, the responsibility, the dissatisfaction--she deserved it all. The silk kimono she wore seemed to weigh even more than normal, as if the gold embroidery on her sleeves was the metal that used to obey her so easily.

"Toph," Lao began again, "a message arrived for you earlier," he continued, "I would respect your wishes, of course, but this bore the Royal Seal of the Fire Nation and was delivered with a very persistent messenger Hawk who refuses to leave without a reply."

"Then give him the usual one," she replied cooly, "I have no desire to speak to anyone from the Fire Nation."

"Its the Fire Lord himself," Lao said, surprised.

"I repeat, I have no desire to speak to anyone from the Fire Nation," she said, the barest traces of frustration in her voice, "that includes the Fire Lord."

"Will you at least hear it?" he pleaded, "Toph I can hardly bare to see such sadness in your--" he trailed off, "features," he finished lamely.

"I apologize if my sadness has been troublesome for you father," Toph said respectfully before she rose, her silks rustling as she got to her feet with the grace and dignity of someone of her social status, "I am going to take a walk in the gardens, I will return shortly."

She had long ago memorized the layout of the Bei Fong manor. With careful steps she walked across the expanse of rooms into the garden, her slippered feet making hardly any sound. She felt the smooth wood change into the weathered stone as she moved from the inner sanctuary to the outer one. A few murmurs reached her ears which she returned with a respectful incline of her head, the ornaments in her ebony locks chiming pleasantly as she did. Soon the few murmurs vanished and she was alone in the gardens. The slippers on her feet acted like a barrier between her and her earth-bending, preventing her from any kind of clear sight. Only the barest traces of the earth's natural vibrations reached her, the rest of it was shrouded in mystery.

But even she could sense the person against the tree.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice low and soft, a mockery of what it had been, "why wasn't I informed of you being here?"

"I asked the guards not to tell you," came the reply, "I knew you wouldn't see me if you knew."

"Well I know and I won't," she snapped turing to go.

A warm hand closed around her upper arm. Every muscle in Toph's body tensed as she felt the warmth of the hand through her sleeve. How long had it been since _anyone_ had touched her? Years at least. Even her father's hugs were the barest caresses. This was, this was intoxicating. It was painful and wonderful and a thousand things she ended when she turned and broke the hold, her palm striking his cheek with a resounding slap. To his credit, he didn't even flinch.

"Why don't you leave me alone?! Wasn't me ignoring you all for years enough of an indication I wanted nothing to do with any of you?!" Toph cried furiously.

"Yes," he said, "but To--"

"Don't 'but' me!" she shouted, cutting him off, "why don't you just go back to Sugar Queen and leave me the hell alone?!"

The furious demand hung between them.

Between a boy and a girl.

Between the Earthbender and the Airbender

Between the heir apparent to the Bei Fong Family and the Avatar.

Between Aang and Toph.

Both older, not necessarily wiser. Both hurt over the young woman's choice. Both in need of the other but she was unwilling to bend. Aang knew he wasn't the Avatar in that moment, he was a young man dealing with a very hurt young woman. Toph's sightless eyes were as reflective as they had been that first day he had beaten her and tried to plead for her help.

Aang knew Toph blamed herself for her mother's death. Even if it had been a disease that took Poppy's life, Toph blamed her absence. Though she may not have shown it, Aang knew Toph loved her parents. The death of one was hard to anyone but Toph seemed to be taking it even harder than Aang thought. Like the rest of them he had tried so _hard_ to get her to speak to them but she didn't want too. They were heroes now, they had responsibilities to the rest of the world and though he would like to think that friendship triumphed over all the fact was that there were times when it didn't.

No matter how much he wanted it too.

"Look," he said, his voice low, "i know you want me to go and leave you alone but I can't," She glared at him, her sightless eyes sparking with a fraction of the old fire they used to glow with, "That's what Zuko's letter was, I got one too," he spoke quickly, "there's a rebellion brewing in the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation brews rebellion like Iroh brews his Jasmine tea," Toph shot back.

"Not this time, this time its serious. They broke into the mental health facility. They got Azula out."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoshi Island had always been a beautiful place, both in the scenery and the women warriors who called it home.

Beauty was the last thing on the minds of the adults sparring in one of the training grounds. The amount of effort it was taking Ty Lee to avoid the arc of Sokka's sword was less than pleasing to the young woman. She still managed to keep her frustration off her face but the big grin she usually wore was waning as she forced her body to work despite the cool early morning temperatures. It was her own damn fault really for telling Sokka (in a fit of drunkenness) that she could take him without any weapons. He was a fucking sword master after all, she should have known better. Still she managed to find at least one opening and dove forward, striking three points on his arm that disabled his arm and dropped his sword. Not taking any chances she disabled his other arm with the same method and caught his sword in her feet as she vaulted backwards.

"I win!" she cried throwing her arms up in triumph.

"Okay, okay you win," Sokka said, his laughter echoing in the training ground.

Ty Lee felt the unwanted shivers race up her spine. She had thought Sokka was cute when he was a gawky teenager. The only thing ten years had done was to turn the 'cute' teenager into a very very attractive man. Water tribe peasant or no, Sokka was an attractive man--even to Ty Lee who, by all accounts, should not hae found him so. He had grown like a weed in the years following the Winter War and constantly fighting without bending had given him the muscles to compliment his height. Now that he was a full fledged Sword master, well, Ty Lee knew she was not the only woman on the island of Kyoshi who was more than a little in love with Sokka.

Two messenger hawks circled above the pair before descending. Ty Lee held out her arm in a practiced gesture as the bird landed and bent to offer her the contents of the tube on his back. She slipped the scroll out of the tube and opened it.

"Hey--" Sokka trailed off as a messenger hawk bearing the emblem of the Fire Nation flapped in front of him, glaring hotly, "Ty Lee could you un-block my arms now? Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee was standing with her own letter gripped between her palms, her skin already much closer to the color of the face paint she usually wore. Sokka frowned, feeling worry swell up in him as Ty Lee's eyes darted back and forth across the words, as though if she red them enough she could change the words the ink formed on the paper. Sokka felt the beginnings of panic stir his senses. What was wrong? He stepped forward, trying not to be unsettled by the way his arms hung down his sides as he made his way to the trembling woman. The hawk landed on his shoulder and waited.

"Ty Lee?" he prodded again.

"O-oh right," she looked up at him, her lips quirking into the saddest smile he had seen before she quickly undid her blocking with one hand, her other still clutching the letter.

"Thanks," he said, his hands going for his own letter. His eyes scanned the words with disbelief, "this is impossible," he breathed looking at Ty Lee who shook her head, "damn it, how could they do this?! Zuko's got more guards in that place than the Boiling Rock!"

"But its--its Azula," Ty Lee whispered, her voice soft and sad.

Despite the necessity of her actions in defending Mai, Ty Lee blamed her betrayal for Azula's madness. Even if there were times she didn't like the Princess, Azula was her friend. She had chosen another friend over her and while she didn't regret saving Mai's life she knew that their betrayal had been a painful blow for the Princess who considered herself invincible. There had been a point when the three of them, when her, Mai and Azula, really were friends. Though Ty Lee loved being a member of the Kyoshi Warriors she knew Azula's memory was a major factor in her swearing not to return to the Fire Nation for a long long time.

"We have to go to the Fire Nation," Sokka spoke, his voice firm, "and figure this out," he looked at the hawks, "come on, we've got to tell Zuko we're coming."

"Right," Ty Lee said, swiping the few tears from her cheeks as she let the authority in Sokka's voice direct her, "I'll go reply, you go tell Suki."

Sokka picked up his sword as Ty Lee bounded off. Sokka had left the Southern Water Tribe behind years ago, long after he and Suki had become friends instead of lovers. Duty was the killer of their would-be relationship. Her duty was to her people, her warriors, not to him. He wouldn't dream of taking it away from her. The two had parted on good terms and remained friends, despite no longer being lovers. She even helped him and Toph dig through the rubble to find his sword and boomerang.

How Sokka had left the Southern Water Tribe was a less happy story, one he was not proud of. Despite his adventures upon his return to the Water Tribe he had once again been Hakoda's son, Katara's brother, he had never been Sokka in his own right. Initially the ecstasy of having his family back had triumphed over the dissatisfaction he felt. But as time went on, as he got older and the cracks in their perfect little world started to appear, he knew he could not bare it any longer. He had spoken to his father who had met the news with dismissal, saying that Sokka simply needed more responsibility in the warriors of the Tribe. Sokka disagreed. The _last_ thing he needed was another reason to be known as Hakoda's son who had things given to him by his father.

Katara hadn't really reacted at all. She had sat there, ramrod strait and told him that if that was what he wanted then he should go for it. As she had spoken he watched with horror as the sapphire of his sister's eyes had dulled until it was a shadow of its former brilliance. Katara's duty had been like Suki's, she was the last Water Bender of the Southern Tribe, the people looked to her for guidance and protection. She had her entire world ripped away, the life she thought she would have after the war had been stolen as the gift she wielded so well rose up and imprisoned her.

Despite his father's anger, his sister's pain, Sokka had left none the less. He had traveled the Four Nations, he had seen the world and eventually he had come to Kyoshi Island and simply stayed.

"Good, keep your hands up, that's it and--throw!"

Sokka stepped into the training hall where Suki was directing her students in the fighting arts. From the way a few were sprawled he knew her abilities as a teacher and fighter had increased as steadily as his own.

"Master Sokka!" the students jumped to their feet and bowed in respect to him.

"At ease," Sokka said with a fake air of authority that had a few of the younger ones giggling.

"And what brings you to interrupt my lesson?" Suki asked crossing her arms, amusement shining in her eyes, "I believe I told you I wouldn't need you to demonstrate a proper throw until next week--" she looked at the scroll he showed her behind his back, "everyone take a break," she ordered before leading him out of the enclosure to a wide area. He offered her the scroll and she took it, her eyes scanning the words, "this is serious," she said flatly.

"Yeah, I know," he said, "Me and Ty Lee are going to head to the Fire Nation to try and sort this out."

"Good idea," she said offering the scroll, "tell Zuko that if he needs us, we're ready to go."

"Thanks Suki," he said.

"So," Suki began.

"He's probably sent for the others," Sokka broke in, his voice soft, "seeing them again--" he trailed off, "Suki I don't know if I can do it."

"Sokka," Suki walked over to him, "yes you can. I'm sure its going to be just as awkward for them as well. But what happened to all of you, its not uncommon."

"It should be," he said, suddenly angry, "damn it we should have, we should have stayed together! We fought for the rest of the world, _why_ couldn't we fight for each other?!"

"Sokka we both know it wasn't that simple," Suki soothed, "the world needed you all. After what you all did, you couldn't just turn your back on the people you saved, no matter how much you wanted too."

"Thats exactly what I did," he muttered darkly.

"No its not," she said firmly, "you needed to find yourself, anyone can respect that--especially your sister."

Sokka sighed, knowing she was right but still feeling horrible none the less. Suki closed her eyes as she looked at her feet, feeling sad for her friend. She walked up to him and gently lay a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Sokka sighed and closed his eyes, telling himself that she was right, that it was far more important to build the bridges that had bee broken rather than stand on one side of the stream waiting for the boat to come.

"So, wanna move that lesson up?" he asked looking at Suki who laughed.

"Alright 'Master Sokka' lets go so I can humiliate you properly. It'll be good practice."

"I hate it when you make sense," he moaned trudging after the warrior.

In her little house, Ty lee sat cross-legged as she wrote out the promises that she and Sokka would come to the Fire Nation as quickly as she could. She wrote two, knowing that each hawk should carry one. She finished with a happy smile and blew the ink to dry it before quickly rolling each of the replies up and sliding them into the tubes on the backs of the hawks. She stood up and skipped over to her closet, pulling open the doors to try and figure out what she should wear. She may have liked the robes of the Kyoshi Warrior but she wasn't really going to be one when she went to the Fire Nation, she was just going to be Ty Lee--if that made any sense.

"Ah-ha!" Ty Lee cried triumphantly as she extracted the cloths from the back of her closet, "Fire Nation here I come," she added softly to the empty room.

**The Jasmine Dragon, Ba Sing Sei**

"Are you sure about my necessity to this? I mean, the summons was for you only."

"We're trying to find a lost Princess, whose better at finding lost people than you?"

June sighed but had to agree. Iroh gave a satisfied smile as he went about tidying his shop. Though he was one of the main advisors to his nephew, Iroh spent most of his time in Ba Sing Se. He had not let the nationalism that seemed to be taking the world over affect him. Ba Sing Se seemed to be one of the few places in the world that had not gone insane, something Iroh found to be very amusing. When the letter had come with Zuko's news and plea, Iroh had kicked everyone out of the shop and immediately started to pack his things to go. Everyone but, of course, June.

In a time of peace, bounty hunters were generally frowned upon and June's cliental had decided that save for the occasional mission, they were going to attempt to do things legally. No clients meant no money and that was a problem for both June and Nyla.

Iroh liked June. June liked the fact that Iroh could give her a job and didn't mind the Shirhsu in his front yard. Though she took the occasional job, occasional was the key term and the rest of the time was spent in Ba Sing Se at the Jasmine Dragon. She liked tea, she liked money--hell on some days when the tea was particularly strong (or spiked) she liked Iroh. Admittedly she sometimes got cabin fever and left but at the moment she was fine. And she was glad that she was fine at the moment since she doubted that she would have heard about this otherwise. The Fire Nation was good at keeping would-be rebellions quiet

"Are you ready?" she asked with a sigh as she drummed her fingernails against the wood of the table.

"Impatience is not something to be proud of, nor to encourage," Iroh said wisely.

June didn't bother to hide her eye roll. Their relationship was based on need--his need for company and the occasional helping hand, hers for food and a place to stay--but every once in a while he'd treat her like that nephew of his and try to cram some crazy sage-wisdome down her throat. June did _not_ appreciate that. FInally Iroh nodded, showing he was ready and the two stepped out into the courtyard. Nyla yawned sleepily and raised her head, sniffing out her mistresses scent as the two got Iroh's bags onto the back of the animal before climbing on themselves. With a flick of her wrist, June sent Nyla charging forward taking the two of them back towards the Fire Nation.

Iroh knew Zuko was an excellent Firelord. He ruled his country with fairness and intelligence that far surpassed his age. But the fact of the matter was that the Fire Nation under Ozai had been one that ruled the world. Even if it was wrong for the rest of the world, being a citizen of the Fire Nation was not a bad thing during that time. Though Zuko was an excellent Firelord, discontent was still sweeping through the Nation. Every so often a rebellion group would arise and try to take over, praying on the dissatisfaction of the people. Zuko was very _very_ good at ending them before they got too powerful or word of their existence reached the outside world.

But no group had ever kidnapped Azula which meant either these people knew something he didn't or they were very stupid.

He wasn't sure which was worse.

Azula had never recovered her sanity. The last time he saw her was a year ago on one of her 'good' days. Crazy or no the girl was still family and he had accompanied Zuko on a visit to her. 'Good' for Azula was a cationic-like state where she sat listlessly by the window, her amber eyes dulled and foggy. She didn't move, she didn't speak, she didn't _do_ anything. His brother may have been rotting in prison but it seemed Azula was locked in her own mind, a decidedly worse place.

Time had been a cruel judge for the young woman. Locked away her muscles had atrophied as her mind continued to disintegrate. Her waist length hair had been cut to her shoulders for maintenance sake but sometimes in fits of madness she'd tug the ebony locks until they fell away leaving her hair thin and brittle. Her room was guarded against Firebending but Zuko hadn't been able to bring himself to remove the gift his sister prized so much. It was as though Zuko was just expecting her to wake up one day and call him 'Zuzu'. He would be waiting a very long time then. Iroh had seen the woman with his own eyes, Azula was not getting better any time soon.

It was a real tragedy. She may have been crazy but the fact was before her madness _she_ had been her father's favorite child, his future heir. He had groomed Zuko the best he could but still, he was an old man. Even if he hated to admit it, knowledge was suited to the past generation, the generation where the words 'fair play' meant something. Azula had been groomed in the same ruthless ways as her father, by him no less. He had a feeling if anyone could help them now the old Azula would have been able too. But she was long gone, completely replaced by the madness that took her over.

Iroh couldn't help but pity her, though he doubted she'd stand for it if she knew.

"Would you stop having one of your introspective moments and give me directions?" June snapped over her shoulder.

"Of course," Iroh said, "you make a left up here."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, Chief Hakoda, but Master Katara has not been seen since her Bending session last night," the man said.

Hakoda frowned and looked at the house of his daughter. Katara had been withdrawing herself steadily since Sokka's departure. Her life had become centered on Water Bending. A few of the young girls had shown promise in Bending but Katara was still the only full Water Bender of the Southern Tribe. Hakoda knew the responsibility Katara felt to the Tribe was wearing on her. War or no, her eyes spoke of a life filled with regret--a _long_ life, not one like hers which should still be at its beginning.

"Thank you," he said, "I'd better go check on her," he walked over to the door and knocked, "Katara?"

Inside her house, Katara was staring numbly at the letter in front of her. She had not moved from that position since she had dropped to the ground like a stone when she read the letter. The words had long ago been committed to her memory, how could they not be? It was as though the letter did not carry a message but rather a death sentence. Azula was out. Azula who had shot lightening through the two men Katara had cared about with all her heart. She had almost taken them from her and for that, Katara knew she was unforgivable. Even seeing the Princess's descent into madness had not helped to quell her anger at the other woman.

The knock on her door was a dull sound to her ears. Hakoda entered without his daughter's permission, something he had not done in quite some time. Alarm surged through him as he took in the sight of his daughter sitting, staring at the letter. She seemed to be in some kind of trance, not noticing the water that had crystalized her hair or the lack of a fire in the room. He noticed with alarm that she was wearing only her bending cloths and they too looked stiff, as though they were frozen. Blue rimmed the Water Bending Master's lips and her eyes were even duller than they usually were.

"Katara," Hakoda immediately hurried to forward and started a fire. He grabbed a few of the furs and threw them over his daughter. Katara remained immobile, her eyes locked on the ink that had long since run from the water she had dripped onto the paper, "Katara," he said more firmly, kneeling in front of his daughter and pressing his hands to her shoulders, "Katara."

Finally Katara blinked, as though she was surprised to see him there.

"Father," she looked around, "the letter," she gasped looking down at the smeared ink, "oh _no_."

"Forget the letter, you're going to freeze," he scolded looking at her.

"I--" Katara looked at her icy cloths. She sighed and waved her hand aside. The water that coated the fabric and her hair flew from to meet her fingertips as she caste it aside, "I'm fine," she said, "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I'm a father, its my job," he said with a shrug, "Katara what happened?"

"I was reading a letter and I--" she trailed off, looking at the smeared ink once more, "a rebel group broke into the mental facility where Azula was being kept and kidnapped her," she kept her eyes on the letter, willing her tears back, "the Fire Lord wants me to go the Capital of the Fire Nation. He wants my help."

Hakoda looked at his daughter with a heavy heart. He had watched the spark Katara used to have fade and dull as her duties took her over. He knew that the disintegration of the family she had made was a painful thing and the subsequent departure of Sokka only made it worse. He understood why his son had left, why they all had gone their separate ways, but it was difficult for anyone to see dreams fade away. It was especially difficult for a parent to watch their children suffer, even more so he imagined for a father to watch his daughter suffer so. He had tried to find a way for Katara to go off, even if it was just on her own adventure but his daughter was a stubborn one and said the Tribe needed a Water Bender and she was the only one for the job. As a Chief he was grateful, as a father he was heartsick.

"I will arrange a ship for you," the words left his mouth before he even thought them.

"What?" she whispered, horror in her eyes.

"You're going Katara," he said.

"But dad--" she jumped to her feet, a thousand protests on her lips. Hakoda stood up, towering over his daughter.

"No," he said firmly, "Katara I cannot watch you do this to yourself any longer. Your students have trained hard, we have some Bending capabilities now. Time will make them stronger. I am grateful for what you have done as your Chief," he laid his hands on her shoulders, "but as your father I cannot bear to see you do this to yourself for one second longer."

"Dad," she sighed looking down. Haokoda hooked two fingers under her chin, guiding her eyes up to his.

"Its time for you to go Katara. Even if this is just the beginning of your next adventure, its time for you to go and explore once again."

"But I can't just abandon the Tribe!" Katara cried, "you need me!"

"Yes," he said, "and I needed your brother as well but the fact is that you two need to find yourselves. You both are an invaluable part of the Southern Water Tribe but anyone with eyes can see you are not happy here, not anymore," she looked down, "that's alright. We all go through periods of unrest. But its time you listened to your heart, go to the Fire Nation, see where this takes you. When its time, I know you and your brother will find your way back here."

"He's probably summoned Sokka," Katara said softly, "and Aang and Toph," she sighed, "seeing them again, its going to be so _strange_."

It seemed surreal, as thought the impossible had just happened. She had always hoped but never thought that she would see them again--well, Sokka she supposed would return to the Southern Water Tribe eventually but the rest of them, when Toph left it was like the kiss of death. They had all fought against the pulls of their duty, of their responsibility to stay together but after she and Zuko left, after it was just the three of them again it was only a matter of time before they were pulled apart as well. She wondered if they felt the pain of the loss as acutely as she did. She had never really believed what they said when she was the 'mother' of the group until they were gone and she felt as though she had lost her children.

She heard her father leave her house to undoubtedly start preparations for the boat and delegation of guards that would no doubt take her to the Fire Nation. Even if her father wanted her to have her own adventure the fact was that she was going into the territory of a Nation that the world still held a lot of resentment towards. In some places they were outright hostel to the Fire Nation. Though she tried to make her people understand the Fire Nation was not evil, it was hard to convince people who did not see the change, who only saw the masked soldiers coming to take their friends and family away. She remembered when she had been like that as well and felt, well, she felt ashamed at what she had been, how she had acted.

So much had changed. At the end of the War she had still been so wide eyed, so innocent. She had childishly believed that they would be together forever, that friendship would triumph over all. She would be with Aang and they would laugh and dance when her brother married Suki and Zuko finally made Mai grin on their wedding day. But Aang had to lead the world that he had saved, he had to represent the culture of which he was the last of. He couldn't spend his life in the Southern Water Tribe anymore than she could run off with him. She knew she loved him and watching him fly off for the last time had broken her heart.

Mai and Zuko, last she heard of them Mai had been disowned because she said that even if a part of her loved Zuko she wouldn't spend the rest of her life in the political career of her father. She supposed that it made sense Mai did the natural thing and started her own political career. Last Katara heard she was Zuko's main advisor. Ty Lee was with the Kyoshi Warriors along with Suki and, last she heard, Sokka was there as well. She knew Sokka liked the Kyoshi Warriors, probably enough to put up with the occasionally beating from Suki--even if they were not together anymore.

"Alright," Hakoda said stepping in, "you should be ready to go by sunrise tomorrow."

"Alright," Katara said turning around, "thanks dad."

**Fire Nation Capital, Royal Palace**

Mai walked down the hallways of the Fire Nation Palace, her robes making hardly any sound against the carpeting. Not much had changed in ten years in way of her appearance. She still wore her ebony hair in the same style, she still dressed in robes of blood red and black and her expression had not changed once since she left her rooms to speak to the Fire Lord.

Sunlight streamed through the high arched windows and though Mai knew none of her blades were visible she couldn't help but run a finger across the lining of each sleeve to double check. 'Peace' was a fickle thing and she wouldn't risk her safety or the Fire Lord's to the guards she knew even she could take down. Mai walked to the rooms of the Fire Lord. The two guards standing outside the door stood at attention when she approached before quickly bowing.

"Vizier Mai!" they said respectfully.

"I need to speak to Z--the Fire Lord," she quickly corrected herself. They nodded and stepped aside, allowing her entry, "Zuko," she murmured in greeting.

Zuko stood in front of the window, the light outlining the silhouette of his form, still dressed in the simple sleeping robes he wore. His long ebony hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail instead of its usual topknot. Without any of the finery he looked far more like the Zuko she knew a long time ago, not the Fire Lord he currently was. Well except for the hair, it was still a little strange to see Zuko with all that hair. She remembered when he had a top knot and nothing else. At least the scar kept him from looking _too_ much like his father.

"Have the messages been sent?" he asked, his voice low and hoarse.

"Of course," she said, "did you get _any_ sleep?"

"How could I possibly sleep?" he turned and looked over at her, "they kidnapped my sister."

Mai knew it was not the words he spoke that were important, it was what he did _not_ say. Zuko had been a man torn for as long as she had known him, which was most of both their lives. Inner peace was not something the Fire Lord had, at least, not for long. His sister had always been a torture for him. Every so often he would catch glimpses of the sister he knew, the sister he loved, but they were like flickering flames. One minuet they were there and the next, they were gone replaced either by a person he didn't know or didn't like. On her bad days when all they could hear were the Princesses screams, Zuko could hardly bear to go inside the room she was kept, not that his guards would let him. Now that she was gone, Mai knew Zuko was probably guilt-ridden.

"I know," she stepped forward, coming closer to him, "but Azula's strong--"

"She was," he cut her off, "once."

Mai looked down. As both a Noble and Zuko's advisor, she was concerned for him. As his friend and former lover, she was terrified. She knew Azula always had a serious affect on Zuko, whether he wanted to admit it or not. In some ways, Mai thought that in the end Azula's was the anger that hurt him the most, especially after seeing how Katara and Sokka were so close--or used to be anyway if there was truth in Ty Lee's letters. Now Katara was the Water Bending Master of the Southern Tribe and Sokka was spending his time with the Kyoshi Warriors though, according to Ty Lee's report, Suki could still kick his ass--but then again, Ty Lee seemed to think her commander could kick anyone's ass.

"The messages have been sent," Mai said, "I'm sure that they're on there way."

Zuko gave no response, he remained stationary by the window. Even after ten years, Mai felt the familiar sadness when she saw his expression. He was going to a place where she could not help him. Where she could not follow.

Where she was beginning to think no-one could follow.

"Seeing them will be strange," he said quietly.

"Stranger than the peace meetings with the Earth King?" Mai asked, dry amusement in her voice. Zuko sighed but even she could see the smile he fought down.

"Stranger than that," he said, allowing the barest glimpse of the gesture on his face.

"Fire Lord," someone knocked on the door. Mai frowned and walked over, opening it but making sure that Zuko was still hidden as she took the messages from the guard.

Stamped on the letters were seals from the Earth Kingdom, the Southern Water Tribe and the Air Nomads. Mai walked over to Zuko and offered him the replies to his pleas for help.

Everyone had responded with that they were on their way and would be arriving soon.

Even Toph.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fire Lord Zuko, your Uncle is in the courtyard."

For the first time in days Zuko felt like smiling. Nodding his understanding he finished fixing the headpiece into his black hair, half wishing for the days when it was too short to do such a thing. He walked from his rooms, his steps a little quicker than usual but no-one was foolish enough to comment on that. He may have been young when he took the throne but time had changed that. Time had changed everything. The tortured young man who had desperately wished his father could give him his honor back was long gone, replaced with a Fire Lord who was trying his hardest to undo years of hatred and war.

Trying was the key word. He knew there would be resentment from the other three Nations but even he could not have predicted how ostracized the Fire Nation would truly be. The sad thing was that it was not just the Fire Nation. It seemed that most of the Nations had withdrawn into themselves in the wake of the war, preferring to close themselves off from the rest of the world and build their defenses rather than to risk another uprising of a single Nation. From his own experience he _knew_ that the only way to make peace was to know and to help others. If not for getting to know the Avatar he imagined he would have turned out like his Father.

The Fire Nation itself had problems as well. While the majority of them were happy to be finally at peace, the truth was that a small but significant minority were not happy at being equals. They loved the time when the Fire Nation ruled the world, when they had more power than anyone else.

Mai's family had been one of those.

It was only Zuko's love for her that kept him from killing them all. Zuko did love Mai, the problem was that he had long ago stopped being _in_ love with her. He would have married her, of course. Their families had practically been planning their wedding since the two had fallen into the fountain together after Azula's little game. He knew Mai was also not _in_ love with him, not anymore. At the time they stopped their courtship he knew she was so disgusted with her ambitious parents and so fed up with the expectations others had for her that he doubted she would have married him anyway. She told him flat out that she was sick and tired of being some kind of political pawn, she wanted more and not in the way being the Fire Lady would grant her. She was sick of others defining her. So he had done the thing that made sense and offered her a job as an advisor. She had been playing (successfully) the political game a lot longer than he had and he knew she would make a good advisor. She accepted his offer and moved into the Palace. She had gone from being his girlfriend to being his closest friend and most trusted advisor.

Zuko stopped as he took in the sight of Iroh standing with that bounty hunter June and the massive Shurish Nyla behind them.

"Uncle," he said, relief filling him. Iroh grinned and looked at him.

"You seem to get taller every time I see you," he said with a grin as he embraced Zuko, "you remember June and Nyla?"

"Fire Lord," she said bowing in greeting, though it was far shallower than manners demanded. Nyla raised her head before going back to sniffing the guards who looked like they were having a lot of trouble staying still.

"Have the others arrived yet?" Iroh questioned.

"Not yet, you two are the first," he said.

"Mai," Iroh greeted the young woman and was rewarded with one of her rare smiles, "you are looking as lovely as ever."

"Thank you," Mai said, "the border guards admitted a flying bison carrying the Avatar and Lady Bei Fong, they should be here--" she looked up as a shadow fell over the courtyard, "right now."

Appa landed. Aang grinned and petted his head. He still wore the robes of a monk, if anything they had simply become longer with his age and status. Despite being an adult Aang had made no move to grow facial hair. If anything he looked young for his age, like a man in his late teens rather than his twenties. Unless one looked at his eyes, his eyes spoke of the kind of burden that most could never imagine baring, not in a million lifetimes, let alone one. Zuko watched him drop off Appa. Both Mai and Iroh had looks of shock on their faces before Mai hurried off. But it was not for Aang. Then Zuko's eyes landed on his companion.

When the hell had Toph become a girl?

He knew that she had always been a girl but she had always been such a dirty little Earth Bending tomb boy he had never noticed. The Toph he remembered never wore silk kimono's embroidered in green and gold, never had her hair pulled away from her features and held with jeweled ornaments, never wore shoes and she certainly never was quiet. But suddenly Toph was all those things. Still it didn't stop her from sliding off Appa before Aang could come around to see if she needed help. Toph stepped around Appa, her milky green eyes as unseeing as ever.

Zuko couldn't help but wonder when they had all become so guarded. He knew that she could no more see into him than he could her or Aang or any of the others when they arrived. Still he walked over to the two of them. For a moment no-one was sure what to do.

It was a good thing Iroh arrived first.

"Avatar, Lady Bei Fong, you honor us with your presence," he bowed to them before greeting Appa, "and such an entrance you make, I'm sure the Guards will be talking about this for a long time."

Aang grinned and nodded before he turned to Zuko.

"Its good to see you again," he said, "any way we can help, we're here for you."

"I appreciate it," he said, "lets go inside. I'm not sure when the others will be arriving."

He led them into the Fire Nation palace. He had already decided to bypass one of the formal greeting rooms in favor of a smaller, more personal one. Even if the group had grown apart he doubted that they would appreciate meeting again in some massive room designed to (effectively) intimidate guests. Mai stayed behind for the moment to help the guards escort Nyla and Appa to their accommodations. Though he doubted that Sokka, Ty Lee and Katara were going to be arriving in such a manner he had long ago learned that underestimating one, let alone all three, was a _very_ bad idea.

Tea was waiting for them when they got there, or the necessary things to make tea. Zuko knew that though the kitchens could make good tea, if he let someone else make tea when Iroh was around the only thing he was going to get served was his Uncle's infamous Fire Breath. And that was _not_ something Zuko wanted to experience.

"This place seems much homier than I remember it," Aang commented looking around.

"Yeah," Zuko said, "the whole 'Flaming Throne' thing got a little old."

"But it was impressive," Iroh said wistfully.

The door opened as Mai slipped in, a box between her hands.

"I brought the items you requested from the Princess's room," she said placing the box on another table, "Avatar, Lady Bei Fong, June," she greeted in quick succession. They responded with similar greetings.

The unspoken questions hung heavy in the air. Mai was next to Zuko but she was his advisor and his friend. Zuko was clearly the Fire Lord, under any normal circumstance he would have been an amazing one. But war was hard, so hard that many forgot how hard the aftermath was as well. Toph was a girl and acting like one as well. Aang was clearly the Avatar, not the gawky little boy that had the mantle of duty thrust on his shoulders far too soon in life. The tension was enough to make June feel like a teenager on her first date.

She shifted to her feet and walked over to the box, inspecting its contents.

"These are just things from Azula's room," Mai said quietly.

"What's this?" June asked holding up a vial.

"That's a Bending Suppressant, to make sure Azula doesn't hurt herself or anyone else," she said, "it won't do any lasting damage to her ability to Bend."

"Hmm," she broke the seal on the vial and uncorked it, sniffing it faintly. She sneezed twice in rapid succession and coughed as she stuffed the cork into the vial.

"What's wrong?" she looked at June and then at the vial.

"That's not just a bending suppressant, that's a powerful sedative," she pointed at the vial, "a few drops of that and I could skin one of you without anyone feeling a damn thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the journey to the Fire Nation, all Katara wanted to do was tell the people to turn the ship around and take her home or anywhere else. Anywhere but the Fire Nation. How was she supposed to face them again? How was she supposed to look them in the eye? Her role in the group was the mother. Everyone had told her so. Mothers were supposed to be strong and brave and protective--they were supposed to be able to keep everyone together. She hadn't been able to do that, she hadn't been able to keep anyone together. They had slipped through her fingertips like the water she Bended did if she lost her concentration.

Even in the depths of her guilt and self loathing she could appreciate how ironic it was that Azula was the thing that had brought them back together. Azula who had been so beautiful and so terrifyingly strong, Azula who had done her best to separate them. Azula who had suffered a fate a thousand times worse than she would have inflicted on the Fire Lord himself, the one person they hadn't been able to teach any lesson to, the person they hadn't been able to save.

Until now.

In her most restless nights Katara would think of the pieces of the puzzle she knew. Azula seemed to spend most of her time in a cationic state. Zuko went to visit her but it was horrible to see someone you loved in that kind of state. The healers who were in charge of her seemed to be almost frightened of the Princess. Katara could understand that. Fire Lord Ozai was rotting in prison, his Fire Bending and his sanity slowly slipping away. His defeat had been so final, so definite that there was no possibility he would recover.

But Azula, Azula was different. Many things could be said about the Princess but there was no way to question her abilities. She was the one who had been groomed as Ozai's heir. She had been the one to master Lightening Bending. She had been the terrifying one, the one who haunted their nightmares. The Fire Nation seemed divided on whether the Princess should be put down like a dog or sent into exile farther away. Zuko would hear none of that. Despite all that had happened between them (including her shooting him full of lightening), Azula was still his little sister. Katara knew Zuko blamed himself for not being able to save her. He thought that there should have been _something_ he could have done. He was her big brother after all. She felt for him, especially after seeing Sokka leave. Siblings had a bond and she knew Zuko wished he could have that with his sister.

She understood the fears of the Fire Nation. A crazy Azula was a dangerous thing--she knew that first hand. She knew Azula's cationic state was one of the main reasons that Zuko was able to keep it a non issue. But if word got out that Azula was gone, if Zuko couldn't prove that she had been kidnapped, if he couldn't lay the rumors of an uprising to rest, then it could be the undoing of the fragile stability in the Fire Nation. They, simply put, had to get her back before word got out or they could be looking at another war.

"Master Katara," one of the men bowed to her, "we're approaching the port."

"Thank you," Katara said standing up.

She was not used to the silks she was wearing. The South Pole was a cold place, the Fire Nation was not. Her furs and heavy garments were replaced with those of silk. It was funny to think the last time she had been here she had been in red. Now she wore the blues, whites and lilacs of her Tribe. She was able to come as herself, not as someone else. The feeling was both strange and exhilarating. She clasped her mother's necklace, a nervous habit she had never really grown out of, and took a deep breath before she stepped out of her room and onto the deck of the ship.

It was a good thing her hair was in its usual braid and her hair loops were secure, it was a windy day out. Though her eyes stung it was not just because of the wind.

It was because Sokka was standing on the dock waiting for her.

Katara's hands flew up to her mouth. He had gotten so tall. He wasn't a child anymore. When he had left the edges of his teenage years were still visible but not anymore. His sword was slung over his shoulder and the sight of the familiar object made her throat clench but only when she saw the boomerang that he had carried as a kid did she really start to cry. Before the ship had even properly docked she had practically flown off it and slammed into her brother's chest. She barely even came up to his shoulders anymore.

"Hey sis," he said enveloping her in his arms.

He only had a glance at Katara before she was suddenly buried in his chest but his sister seemed to have gotten even more beautiful in his absence. And grown up. He imagined she was a bit more serious too but the crying wasn't all that different. It hadn't taken much to bring Katara to tears before and he doubted that had changed. He had decided to meet her at the dock but it had taken a few pushes (literally) from Ty Lee to get him to stay there. Now he was glad he had. He didn't want his reunion with Katara to be in the middle of the Fire Nation palace with everyone watching. Even the few people she had come with hung back to give the siblings their privacy. Though he hated to see her cry, Sokka was ust glad she wasn't using her tears or he water around them to Bend his ass. Even if he knew he deserved it.

Finally Katara stepped back and swiped at her cheeks.

"When did you get so tall?" she demanded looking at him.

"About the same time you got beautiful," he said with a grin. She gave a half hearted glare but it didn't wipe the smile off her lips.

"Ooo pretty boat," Ty Lee appeared on one of the supports of the dock, peering at the Water Nation ship.

"You remember Ty Lee," Sokka said motioning.

"Of course I remember Ty Lee," Katara said rolling her eyes.

The Chi blocking former acrobat (former enemy too) gave a bright smile and wave. She had traded her usual garb for the pale pink of her homeland just as Sokka wore the blue of the Water Tribe. Blue with a darker stain where Katara had cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said flicking her fingers and removing the water, "I got your shirt all wet."

"Don't worry about it," he said slinging an arm over her shoulder, "lets go meet the Fire Lord again," he frowned, "hey we can still call them by their names right?"

"Oh no," Katara said with mock seriousness, "in fact, you have to call me _Master_ Katara now."

"Yet another girl in my life who can kick my ass," Sokka said with a dramatic sigh, "I need a normal girl who I stand a chance against."

"'Fat chance of that," Ty Lee snorted falling into step beside them.

"Hey! It could happen!" he argued.

Katara laughed, feeling some of the weight on her chest ease as the three of them headed the short distance towards the Fire Nation palace. But when the impressive building loomed in front of them she could read the nervousness on Sokka and Ty Lee's faces as well. Sokka's arm slipped from her shoulder to grip her hand and all Katara could think was that she was glad she didn't have to walk in there alone.

"Welcome back to the Fire Nation," a bored voice said behind them.

"Mai!"

Ty Lee slammed into the advisor with more force than Mai though possible from the former acrobat. Mai returned the embrace, albeit a bit more reserved than the enthusiastic warrior. Some things didn't change. Their parents had risen to power together and they had fallen from grace together as their rebellious daughters had proven themselves as something other than the children of high ranking families. Ever since Ty Lee had saved Mai and the two had spent a bit of time in prison together they had been good friends. Before that they had been as well but it was as though before that they had been more of an alliance in their friendship with Azula--or at least, towards the end it had been that way. Before then, well, it would do no good to bring the past to light, to remember the times before the Princess's sanity had slipped away. Mai gently disentangled herself from the embrace and turned to the Water Nation siblings.

Katara looked every bit the Bending Master that she was even if she wore the hair loops still. It was a testament to how far the Nations had grown apart that when Mai thought about it she couldn't even remember the last time a member of any Water Tribe had come to the Fire Nation.

Sokka, well, Sokka looked as adult as Zuko did now. It was strange to see him with so much hair. Ty Lee had told her that all the Kyoshi Warriors argued over who got to throw him when he helped with Suki's lessons occasionally. She had laughed about it remembering the gawky Water Tribe boy but now she could see why they would argue over such a thing.

Both looked rather nervous to be there.

"Zuko's sorry he couldn't meet you," Mai said, making the decision to use Zuko's name, given who they were, "but you all are the last ones to arrive."

"Hey, Fire Lord's gotta do what the Fire Lord's gotta do," Sokka said as they walked into the Fire Nation, "we _can_ call him Zuko right?"

"Sokka!"

"I'm just asking," he retorted.

The three of them walked into the small room where the rest of them were.

"Hello Team Ava--" Sokka froze.

They looked different.

Really, _really_ different.

Aang looked like an adult. Maybe not the +100 year old adult he was and maybe not as adult as he and Zuko did but definitely not the gawky young boy who had miraculously saved the world.

Iroh looked the same, so did the sexy dangerous bounty hunter standing next to him. But they were guest stars in Team Avatar.

Zuko looked like a Fire Lord. His hair was long, he wore the crown piece, he looked like a grown up. Not like a kid playing dress up and definitely not like the freaky prince that pursued them before becoming good. He didn't look confused anymore.

And Toph---

"When'd you become a girl?!" Sokka demanded before he could stop himself.

"I've always been a girl," Toph snapped, a bit of the old energy she used to display coming back to her voice.

"And when'd you start wearing shoes?"

"When did you start being so inquisitive?" she shot back.

"Ignore him," Katara said rolling her eyes.

"But you're in a dress! You've got shoes on! Where'd the poofy little things on the side of your head go?! I am so confused!"

"Well some things never change," Toph said dryly.

"It would seem that way," Katara added matching Toph's vocal tone seamlessly as she walked over to the blind Earth Bender.

Even Sokka could see that most of the eyes on the room had gone to Katara. Despite having been separated for a while the Big Brother instinct apparently did not die. He saw the way Aang's eyes tracked her movements with a sort of sad longing, the last bittersweet remnants of a love that had ended a long time ago. Sokka liked Aang, Sokka liked Katara. Sokka did not like Katara and Aang together. Both were too nice, too sweet, too--too alike to be together. The world was all about balance. Water and Air did not balance each other out. Which was _exactly_ why Sokka's eyes had landed on Zuko. Apparently the Fire Lord seemed rather stunned at how Katara looked. The kind of stunned that led to things that no big brother wanted his sister to do. Especially not with the very adult looking Fire Lord.

"Thank you all for accepting my invitation," Zuko said standing up and asserting his authority over the space, "As I told you in my letters, Azula has been kidnapped by a resistance group. Mai?"

Sokka had to admire Zuko's way of dominating the mood of a room. Mai stood up.

"Intelligence reports have come in saying that the group calls themselves Red Phoenix. Like most of the Fire Nation Rebellion groups they were made up of a small party of nationalists who would like to see the former glory of the Fire Nation restored. By the time we caught wind of them, that's changed drastically," she sighed, "they are a much larger resistance group simply because they are one of, if not the only one left. People unhappy with the government have no-where to go so they go to them."

"We don't know if Azula was in on the plot or if she was taken. Her room holds no signs of struggle," Mai glanced at Zuko who nodded, "she was given a bending suppressant in her food and June discovered that the suppressant contained a highly powerful sedative."

"Well if they drugged her--" Katara began.

"The suppressant wasn't going to be given to her until the day _after_ her kidnapping," Zuko said, his gold eyes spiking with self loathing.

"What we need to do is to get Azula back and do it quickly," Iroh spoke up, "I assume you have a plan for that?"

"Yes," Zuko said, "that's why I invited all of you here."

"And I thought it was just for the joyous reunion," Toph said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well it is," he said, "the reunion's just going to be a bit more public than that," they all raised their eyebrows, "Toph, Aang, Katara and I are going to be in a series of formal meetings, Summits if you will. It will be the first time the Four Nations have met in a very long time. All eyes will be on us," he smiled, "while that happens our non-benders Sokka, June and Ty Lee will go and get Azula."

"Peace gatherings or go save the homicidal Princess, hmmm, I can't decide which sounds more fun," Sokka said.

"Homicidal Princess," June said, "when in doubt, always go with the homicidal Princess."

Mai looked at Ty Lee, trying to judge the warrior's feelings. Though she looked composed--or as composed as Ty Lee ever did--Mai picked out the little details, like the white knuckled grip she had on her pants or the fact her bottom lip was very subtly caught between her teeth. Mai walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder. Ty Lee jumped before she recovered quickly. By that time Mai had steered her out of the room and into a smaller, secure one. Ty Lee didn't even bother to hide her feelings as she walked a bit away from Mai, wrapping her arms around her waist as though she could find comfort in the gesture.

"You don't have to go," Mai blurted out.

"Yes I do," Ty Lee said, her voice more morose than Mai had ever heard it before.

"No you don't," the advisor argued, "it was a stupid plan, Zuko thought of it at the last minuet. I'm sure June and Sokka can get Azula--"

"N-no, I'm going," Ty Lee turned around, her eyes shining with resolution, "Its like Zuko said, she's more of a danger to herself now."

"She's still dangerous," Mai argued.

"I have to help her," Ty Lee replied.

"No, Ty Lee, you don't," Mai said, "I know you blame yourself but what happened to Azula was not your fault."

"Yes it was!" the acrobat cried out, "I-I blocked her! You-you had someone to save, you loved Zuko. And I'm glad I protected you, I am, but I--I blocked her Chi--I-I-" Ty Lee took a shaky breath, "I betrayed her."

"You saved a lot of people."

"But she-she went crazy. We were friends once, Mai, we liked each other before--before--" she trailed off.

Before Ursa chose to sacrifice herself to save Zuko. Before Ozai became the Fire Lord and made it very _very_ clear Azula was his favorite. Before the world had gone crazy and Azula had been taken away with it. Before their friend had become this warped, cold person that they didn't recognize anymore. There had been a time when Azula had protected them from bullies, when Ty Lee had made her laugh and Mai had helped her with her aim. There had been a time when the three of them were genuine friends before Azula had watched as Ozai's inner circle shrank. Before she decided that fear was the best way to gain people's loyalty. There was a time when it was Mai-Ty-Lee-Azula, when you didn't mention one without the other two. But that had changed, changed until the fear had replaced the caring in their relationship. Until they were fractured.

Until they were broken.

"That was a long time ago, Ty Lee," Mai said crossing her arms.

"You just don't want to admit that we contributed to her breakdown!" Ty Lee cried, "you don't want to admit that someone was drugging her for all these years because they were afraid of what she was capable of! You just want to pretend that as long as Zuko's on the throne you get to have your perfect little life!"

"Watch what you're saying!" Mai hissed, her voice as sharp as the blades she wielded, "treason is a serious offense."

"Treason?" Ty Lee laughed, "treason?! I'm going after Azula and when I bring her back I'm _never_ setting foot in the Fire Nation again!"


	6. Chapter 6

Standing at the edge of the Fire Nation garden, Toph felt for the first time in a very long time, like she was blind. It had been years since she had done any kind of Bending but she had memorized Bei Fong Estate a very long time ago. Long before the Avatar, before Badgermoles, before she even knew what Bending was. Her toes dangled over the edge of the low porch that would lead her to the gardens. Even without the Earth Bendign she still felt a connection with the earth. She still felt a bit antsy having been either on Appa or the hardwood floors of the Fire Nation palace for the past two days. The slippers on her feet weren't helping either.

She felt footsteps approach. She didn't even have to try to know it was Zuko coming towards her. All of them had a distinct stepping pattern that had not changed much from their days traveling together. Even being the self-assured Avatar Aang's feet still lingered for a moment in the air, as though he was afraid to take a step forward to the ground. Katara's feet barely raised all by contrast, she was pretty sure the girl would shuffle if she could. Sokka on the other hand walked with hard, clunking steps as if he felt the need to show that he was there surrounded by all the Benders. Strangely in her brief interactions Toph realized Azula walked the same way. Suki was light on her feet, even with her armor. She could barely hear Ty Lee's steps and half the time she as pretty sure that it was her hands not her feet that touched the ground. On the other hand Mai's steps were strong and firm, a launching pad for the weapons she threw.

Zuko, Zuko walked like a King, he walked like a Fire Lord. He walked like her father did. Strong, assured, firm--she could read steps like fortunetellers read palms. Zuko was a brilliant leader. Any other time in history and he would be considered one of if not the greatest leader of a nation. But she knew the rest of the nations looked on the Fire Nation with a mixture of disgust and pity. Despite Ozai not being there, despite Zuko being someone who fought for the rest of the world, despite everything the Fire Nation was viewed with mistrust.

"You okay?" Zuko asked looking at her.

"I'm fine," she said, wincing at the harsh earnestness of her voice.

"You're not a good liar Toph," he told her.

"I used to be," she muttered, thinking of the years she had kept the charade of a novice up with her parents, "used to be a lot of things," she felt the arm being offered to her, "what?" she asked looking at him.

"We may be different now but I still owe you that life-changing field trip," he said.

In spite of herself Toph smiled and reached out, taking his silk covered arm.

"So how's being the Fire Lord?" she asked as they stepped onto the garden path.

"Its different than what I thought it would be," he said. She looked over at him, "there was a lot I didn't know, not just about how to run a country but how to be a Noble at all. My father groomed Azula to be the heir practically from the moment she created her first spark."

"How did you do it then?" she asked, intrigued.

"Mai and Uncle," he replied instantly, "and a good deal of frustration on all our parts."

"You're very good at it," she said, "the Nobility thing."

"Coming from you that means something," he said, "you're more Noble than anyone I know," for a moment they lapsed into silence, "so how do you like the Fire Nation so far?"

"Its different," she said, struggling to describe the land without her vision, "I mean--" she turned her head, "are those Turtle Ducks?"

"Yes, come on," he led her over to the pond that housed them. The Turtle Ducks were asleep except for a few babies quaking. Zuko didn't know what it was about the Turtle Ducks but everyone seemed to love them. Everyone except Azula, "they're usually much louder," he offered.

"We had these back at the Bei Fong estate," she said, her voice first excited and then turning somber, "my mother used to love them."

"My mother loved them as well," he said, "we used to come here and toss bread at them," he smiled fondly, "one of them bit me once," Toph thrust out her hand and he saw a half-moon scar on her finger that he knew he bore on one of his own, "you too huh?"

"What happened to your mom?" she asked after a moment, a very odd note of hesitation in her voice. Odd because Toph was not one for hesitation.

"I don't know," Zuko said, "I tried to find her. I interrogated my father for months. But every time he gave something up, every time I got close to finding her, something would get in the way. Something back here, something out there--something _always_ happened and by the time I was able to seek her out the trail had gone cold. My father knew someone like June because every trace of her is gone. I didn't realize it when I went to Ember Island but everything, her cloths, her things, its all gone."

"What about heirlooms?" she asked.

"None," he replied, "my mother was just my father's wife, she was never the Fire Lady."

"And your father?"

"My father's sanity is gone," he said, "that man inside the cell is not Ozai. Not anymore."

Toph said nothing. The two lingered in the building silence until Zuko, ever the diplomat spoke once more.

"How long has it been?"

"_Don't_."

"Toph--"

"Stop it!" Toph turned to look at him, "I'm not going to so if you just called me here for that then you should just send me home!"

"You know I wouldn't have just called you for your Bending," he said.

"Then why are you asking about it?" she demanded, her voice making it sound like Earthbending was some enemy who she could fight.

"Because I know you loved to Bend. It was a part of you."

"Yeah, well," she crossed her arms, "that part's over," she turned her face to the pond once more, "it ended a long time ago," he said nothing, " I don't know what you want from me," she looked at him, "your mother's still out there somewhere, she's still alive. She didn't die because you were out trying to save the world with your Bending!"

"Your mother didn't die because of your Bending Toph," Zuko said.

"Yes she did," Toph said, "she was so Noble and frail, she got sick a lot, especially when she was worried. When she had me she almost died. While I was running around she was back home worrying about me. She got sick because she was worried about _me_. She's dead because I was off playing hero with all of you!"

The weight on Toph's chest seemed to lessen as she shouted the thing that haunted her since her mother took her last breaths. She swore off Earthbending after that. Even if she was glad she helped to save the world her Bending had killed her mother. They may have acted like adults but they weren't, not then at least. Her mother had died and all Toph could do was blame herself. When she need them the most her friends hadn't been there. They had tried, tried harder than she imaged she was worth but it hadn't been enough. It wasn't just about them anymore. It was them and the world now and the world needed them too.

"You're right," Zuko said, "my mother isn't gone because of what I could do, she's gone because of what I couldn't do. And now, every time I get close to finding her--" he sighed, "every time I get close I always wonder what she would think of what I've become."

"But you--" Toph began, "you're--"

"I'm a Fire Lord who can't redeem his Nation. My great grandfather conquered the World and I can't even convince it to give us a second chance. I'm a brother who couldn't save his sister, first from her demons and then from the people who were supposed to be taking care of her," he crossed his arms, "I don't know. Part of me wonders if I knew they were drugging her and I just, I just wanted her like that."

"Zuko," Toph felt her heart ache.

"But that's not the point," he looked at her, "the point is that we can't just keep hiding because of the people we lost. We have a responsibility to the world we saved."

"I wish the world would just save itself for once," she muttered crossing her arms.

"That'd be nice," he agreed, "but I don't think it'll happen."

Toph let out a dramatic sigh and walked over to Zuko, placing a hand on his shoulder. When he opened his mouth to ask what the hell she was doing she bent her foot upwards and tugged off her slipper. Quickly turning around she did the same with her other foot.

"I'm not making any promises," she said holding her slippers in her hand.

"I'm the last person to lecture anyone on that," he said holding out his hand, "whose do you know whose changed their minds more times than me?"

"You always were rather confused," she said placing the slippers in his hand, "anywhere particular you want me to practice?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, "come on, I'll take you to a training ground. You can tear it up as much as you want," It was nearby and they got there very quickly. Toph went so fast she didn't have time to see with her feet until they hit the packed dirt of the training ground. Fire Benders had turned the surface pretty much into clay, "here you go--" her hand streaked out as she turned her eyes to him. He saw a measure of fear in them, "Toph?"

"What if--" she licked her dry lips, "what if I can't--I mean its been so long--" she looked ahead, "what if I can't do _it_?"

"Then you have my word, as Fire Lord, that you and June can go and find Badger Moles to re teach you," he said, his voice dramatic. Toph laughed at that, "just try it."

"Okay," she stepped onto the clay of the earth, willingly her toes experimentally, "attack me."

"Huh?"

"Just attack me," she said, "I won't be able too unless I have to," she looked at him, "attack me."

Knowing she was right but not wanting to hurt her all the same, Zuko forced himself to nod. He laid her shoes down and shifted into a Fire Bending stance. Toph remained stationary. Before he could talk himself out of it he threw out a hand, flames streaking towards the Earth Bender. As soon as she felt warmth in the air Toph's body went on automatic. Her feet shifted across the ground as her hands shot up. The Earth roared to her command, flying high up to shield her before she made a sharp motion and it streaked towards the Fire Lord. Zuko's eyes widened as he destroyed the clay that would have made a wonderful addition to his already scarred face.

Toph's eyes widened as adrenaline pounded through her. It was just as wonderful as she remembered. The hard earth under her feet, the strength of her movements, the power that she felt knowing that as long as she stood there she could stop anyone who tried to take her down. Now it was a bit stiff, like when she had to learn to walk after Katara healed her feet. But it was still there, like an old friend waiting for her to come home. She almost saw the smile on Zuko's face.

"Is that all you got?" she challenged putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry," he said as she felt his weight shift, "I was distracted by the fact you're wearing a dress."

"Its okay," she said with a laugh, "i was confused for a minuet to as to whether I was fighting the Fire Lord or the Fire Lady."

Zuko's eyes widened before he grinned.

"You're going to regret that, Lady Bei Fong."

"Bring it on Sparky."

High above them Aang watched the two of them fight with a mixture of happiness and something he did not want to acknowledge. He was happy that Zuko had reached Toph, he was happy that she was once again Bending. He knew that she blamed herself for worrying her mother, for her mother's illness and eventual death. But a small, traitorous part of him wondered if she didn't blame him as well. After all, he was the reason she had gone off to save the world. The thought of Toph blaming him for something so horrible made his stomach turn over. Truthfully he wondered if he wasn't partially to blame for all that had happened. It was his responsibility to save the world, the rest of them had all been dragged into a life they never asked for.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?"

Unwillingly Aang felt his fists clench. The last thing he needed at the moment was Katara to come up to him and act all motherly. But there she was, in the corner of his eye, a whisper of blue silk and soothing words.

"Aang--"

"You don't have to do that," he cut in. He saw confusion in her face, "act all motherly," he elaborated. He saw her features fall slightly but couldn't bring himself to be concerned for her feelings, "we're not kids anymore."

"I know," she said looking down, "its an old habit," she looked up at him, "but I'm still allowed to be worried about you."

"Why?" he demanded looking over at her.

"Why?" she repeated, her voice soft and incredulous, "Aang--"

"No, seriously," he looked at her, "why should you be worried about me? I dragged you all into something you didn't have to be a part of and sure, it was great when we were out saving the world, but when it came down to it we couldn't help each other," he heard Toph laugh, "I couldn't help you all."

"Aang we know you have responsibilities--" Katara began, hating the self loathing swimming in his eyes.

"Yes, I have responsibilities. I'm the last Air Bender, the Avatar--" he glared, "and I take care of my duties but I don't want too. Every meeting, every new face--it all blends together. The world's so huge and they all expect me to have the answers and all I want to do is go back to when it was the four of us against the world--" he stopped, "sometimes it was six too. But that's not the point."

"Its okay to be frustrated," Katara said, "there were times when I hated the Southern Water Tribe for depending on me."

"Stop being so nice," Aang snapped. Katara's eyes widened, "we don't have to always understand each other now, we're different people Katara," he glared, "the sooner we stop pretending that everything is the same, the sooner we can move on with our lives."

"I'm not pretending," she said turning her gaze downwards.

"Not pretending?" he repeated with a laugh, "you just came to find me because I wasn't asleep."

"I'm allowed to still care about you!" Katara snapped, her voice loosing its nice edge. Aang opened his mouth, "just because our relationship didn't work out doesn't mean I'm not allowed to care about you. I know we have responsibilities and I know that we all put the world before each other. You're not the only one who feels like a failure because we all went our separate directions Aang!"

They continued to glare at each other as far below them Zuko and Toph continued to do their own duel. Despite sparring using Bending, Zuko and Toph's was far more good natured than the two who verbally sparred above them.


	7. Chapter 7

Katara did not know what it was but whenever she was upset, water made her feel better. Maybe it was being a Water Bender, maybe it was growing up by the water, maybe it was both. For whatever reason her tumultuous heart had taken her to the turtle duck pond vacated hours earlier by the now exhausted Toph and Zuko. The ducks had gone to sleep, nestled in the warmth of each other. Katara looked at them and felt her eyes instantly fill.

_Just because I'm not in love with you doesn't mean I don't care about you!_

Katara covered her mouth as she felt a whimper beg to be released. Why did this have to be so _difficult_? Why couldn't she just love Aang? Why couldn't they all just get along like they used too? It wasn't fair that they could defeat dictators and emperors and in the end they were defeated by themselves. By their responsibilities, by the world they had given so much to save. Even to someone like her who had long ago learned what a cruel place the world could be, it seemed unusually cruel what happened to them. They were children who never really got the chance to grow up. Gran Gran had told her a long time ago that throughout their lives they gave parts away and when there was nothing left, they died. From the ache in her heart Katara wondered if she wasn't destined for an early grave.

"Katara?"

Katara's eyes widened as she jumped up, turning sharply. Standing there was Zuko. He was covered in dust and sweat from the impromptu duel, the dirtiness almost comical since underneath he wore a long silk robe, his formerly black hair pulled back in a simple ponytail at the base of his skull. He would have looked elegant but human, a King without his crown for the night. At the moment he simply looked like a Bender who got his ass handed to him by a short Earth Bender. Despite her sadness Katara felt the irrational urge to laugh at the sight of the dusty Fire Lord.

"Laugh it up," he said with a wave of his hand, "my pride went to bed hours ago."

"I see Toph's Bending has made an excellent recovery," she said.

"That's Toph for you," he said, "I loose my Bending and I have to go find Dragons, she doesn't Bend for years and the next instant she's kicking my ass."

"Well its not like thats very hard to do," Katara said, her lips curving into a smile as Zuko's eyes widened at her teasing before he too smiled, "what?" Katara asked, half expecting a retort.

"Nothing," he said, "its just--everyone treats me formally now. I forgot what it was like to be with people who--" he considered his words, "who don't."

"Well Toph and I are always happy to oblige," she said, "though I think we should probably save our duel for when you're a bit less tired."

"Yes," he agreed, "when I haven't had my ass handed to me by an overzealous Earth Bender, I'll fight you," Katara smiled, "so how's the Fire Nation suiting you?"

"Its much warmer here than the South Pole," she said, after a moment she sat on the grass. Zuko joined her, "I don't think I've worn one layer of clothing in _years_.," she said picking at the silk covering her arm.

"Well don't get used to it," he advised, "in a couple days you'll be wearing yards of it," she made a face and he laughed, "maybe I should have held off with Toph, I don't know if I'll be able to convince her to wear shoes again."

"I have absolute faith in your ability to convince our favorite Earth Bender to don shoes again."

The two lapsed into silence, but it was a comfortable one. In front of them the turtle ducks slept. Above them an exhausted Toph collapsed onto bed, covered in dust and sweat without even considering showering. Even in sleep her grin didn't slip off her face.

Elsewhere in the palace a sleepless Sokka was exploring. He had woken when Toph threw a particularly massive chunk of earth at Zuko. He was glad for his friend regaining her ability to Bend. The only thing weirder than Girl-Toph was Girl-Toph who refused to Bend. Even if he was especially good at getting beaten up by girls it was late and he was tired and the idea of getting pummeled by earth was not one he relished at the moment.

So he was walking around the palace.

It was late and he had full access, even if he was dressed more like a peasant than anything else. His toes wiggled in the plush carpet as he walked down the hallway, no particular destination in mind. Knowing his luck he was going to get lost and have to find his way back.

"Hmm," he paused in front of a row of narrow doors, "lets see what's behind door number three."

Sokka peered into a darkened room. Though clean he had the distinct impression that no-one had been in it for some time. In the center of the room was a rather magnificent four poster bed, made with silks done with the reds and golds of the Fire Nation. There was a night stand next to the bed as well. Sokka frowned and stepped fully into the room. Nearby was a mirror, vanity, two wardrobes and a chest of drawers. On the other side of the room was a desk. Everything was the same sort of impeccable clean, as though someone had tried to get rid of any trace of whoever had inhabited the room.

Walking over to the vanity he lifted the lid of a box. Inside were pigments for a woman's face, expensive perfumes and brushes for application. Sokka picked one up. It was thick and full, no hair out of place. Clearly it had never been used. In fact, as he examined the contents of the box, none of them had been used except for a single pigment for the eyes and one for the lips. Those who had been used sparingly if that. He realized that despite their disuse, the pigments were all opened and all were old enough for the few liquid ones to have dried out.

Moving on Sokka opened the wardrobe. Inside was piles of silk, expensive silk in a dizzying rainbow of reds, golds and scarlets. None looked as though they had been worn at all. Now he was intrigued by this woman who obviously had no desire to be feminine. Closing the wardrobe he turned to the drawers and found more of the same. Expensive, feminine clothing that had seen little to no use. Well as intriguing as the idea was he highly doubted the owner of this room had run around naked. He turned to the second wardrobe and stopped cold. Inside was a well worn suite of battle armor, _familiar_ battle armor that had been cleaned with the same sort of ferocity. Now it made sense.

He was in Azula's room.

Part of him screamed to run but Sokka was going to rescue her. Frankly if he only went to rescue someone he knew as Zuko's homicidal little sister, he wasn't going to be that inspired. Something held him there in that room. Gently he pushed the armor aside. The wardrobe also held a few other changes of cloths, all masculine clothing cut for a female body. The bottom was a tangle of shoes and boots, all the soles were well worn, holding together only because of their craftsmanship. Sokka felt his lips tug into a smile. The Kyoshi Warriors joked that they always had a shoe-crisis because of the wear and tear of their fighting.

The door behind him opened softly. Sokka turned around but it was only Ty Lee. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing there.

"Sorry," he found himself saying, "I just--I was wandering around and I found this room and I was looking around--"

"Its okay," she cut him off, her voice unusually somber, "its not like she's here to be upset," she said looking around the room.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Ty Lee shook her head, "must be kind of weird huh?" she gave him a questioning look, "being back here," he elaborated, "I can't even imagine what its gonna be like to go back to the Southern Water Tribe."

"I never really lived _here_," Ty Lee said looking around the palace, "and even when I lived in the Fire Nation, my head was always in the clouds," she smiled faintly, "I did have sleepovers here before--" she trailed off sadly before perking up, "but Azula and I, we'd stay up _so_ late. We'd just laugh about everything and try on all those silk things that were made for her," she laughed, "there was this one pink one she gave to me. She hated pink. I loved it."

"Azula _gave_ you something? No fighting for it?" Sokka demanded incredulously.

"Nope," Ty Lee said, "Azula used to be," she struggled to find the word, "she used to be different."

"But nice?"

"Oh she was never nice," Ty Lee said, "and she never liked being a girl but she used to be different. She used to make me laugh," she smiled, "she did the best impressions of her father's advisor and the seamstress who made her dresses," Ty Lee smiled faintly at the memory, "when we were little she'd protect me from the bullies too, before I learned to block."

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not sure," Ty Lee said, her voice unusually serious, "Azula was always so independent and so _strong. _The Fire Lord saw it and he, he decided that she'd be the heir not Zuko. She was already strong but she trained so much harder after that. Especially after her mom spent so much time with Zuko. I think Azula thought he was her mom's favorite and if she was the best at Bending, she'd be her father's favorite," she sighed, "the girl-thing didn't help."

"Girl-thing?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Ty Lee nodded, "girls are--they're treated a bit differently here," she looked up at his confused face, "well think about it! How many Fire Benders who are girls do you know?" Sokka frowned, "not many right?"

"Actually I don't think I know any," he said.

"Female Fire Benders are rare. Benders with blue flames happen even less. Ozai had so many hopes for Zuko and even if she fulfilled every single one, Azula was still a girl. That was always a problem for him. Even if she had become Fire Lord she'd still have had to have children and do other, uh, girl stuff. He'd always thought that he could have Zuko as his heir and Azula would be married off for some kind of alliance. But she was the stronger one and Ozai didn't like that. But it wasn't like Azula could help what she was. But it was always a disappointment to Ozai."

Unwillingly Sokka felt his stomach churn. Even when he left his father had been nothing but a loving parent. His mother, when he had known her, had been the same way. The idea of not having parents who loved him unconditionally, it was not one that Sokka could even begin to imagine. To Azula's eyes her brother had changed sides as well. That must have been even more horrible, loosing a sibling. Even separated he knew Katara loved him and he loved her. He couldn't fathom what it must have been like to be so alone in the world.

He watched as Ty Lee walked over to the dresser and tugged open a drawer of silks, ruffling through it for a moment before withdrawing an old portrait. It looked like it was a part of a page torn out of a sketchbook, the edges were ragged but the charcoal had obviously been set to not smear. Sokka glanced over. Azula didn't seem like the sentimental type and given that the paper had been alternately crumpled and smoothed, he had a feeling she had struggled not to throw it out sometimes. With a fine artists hand, someone had sketched a much younger Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. It was obviously done before Fire Benders, crazy fathers and sacrificial mothers.

On it was an image of a young Prince Zuko, sitting on his lap looking at him with all the trust in the world was a much younger Princess Azula. It took Zuko a moment to figure out what they were doing but given the chunk of bred in the Princess's hands, he realized that Zuko was teaching his sister how to feed the Turtle Ducks.


	8. Chapter 8

The shoes on her feet felt rather strange to Toph. She knew she had to wear them and that she was far too old to sulk about it but they felt rather constricting given her renewed Earth bending.

"Lady Bei Fong please do not pout," the woman attempting to do her makeup scolded softly.

Toph sighed and forced her features to relax. The woman applying pigments to her face gave a grateful sigh and resumed her work. There were times when Toph was glad she was unable to see. She was sure that she looked absolutely ridiculous in the layers of silk she wore. The fact that it had taken the dressers twenty minuets to tie the obi around her waist was a big indication that she looked ridiculous. Not to mention the two women had told her she had at least three feet lengths of silk behind her. Toph had long ago told her dressers to tell her how long the train of her garment was. She may not have been able to see but she was aware of the space around her. Three feet was excessive but, as she had been told, essential.

Essential may have been pushing it.

"Oh wow, Toph."

Toph turned her head. In the doorway Katara stared. Though she had spent most of her time in the company of either a very tomboyish Toph or the company of a girlish Toph who wanted to be anything else, Toph had yet to show Katara the Noble side of herself. The silks she wore were the greens and golds of the Earth Kingdom. She wore a formal dress, layers of heavy silk robes designed to leave glimpses of the ones underneath. Tying it all together was an obi in varying shades of gold, from pale to burnished. All of the cloth seemed to shine in the sun, the gold combs holding Toph's hair back only heightening the effect.

"I look ridiculous, I know," Toph said standing up after the makeup woman told her it was alright. The second she was on her feet practiced hands smoothed the fabric and moved the train behind her.

"No," Katara said weakly, "you don't look ridiculous," she looked in the mirror, "I do."

Toph doubted that but Katara was blind to her incredulous look. She wore silk as well, her own the periwinkle and silver to Toph's gold. Her dress was simpler in terms of layers but just as complicated as Tophs. The dress was long and heavy, draping around her in ripples of fabric that seemed far more cumbersome than the waves she handled with such ease. Silver embroidery played along her lengthy sleeves and hems as well as the neckline of her robers. The ornaments in her hair were silver as well and shimmered across her curls like drops of rain. At the moment Katara would have cut her arm off to have her hair loopies.

"Formal wear always looks stupid," Toph said, "no-one likes to wear it."

"Then why do they?"

"I have no idea," she said with a shrug, "its just part of being a 'Lady'."

Katara decided that she did _not_ like being a Lady.

The two of them made their way down the Fire Nation Palace. The four of them, those who could Bend, were going to stage their very public 'peace meetings' while the Non Benders would slip out and go get Azula. Katara was not sure that she liked the idea of her brother charging into a group of crazed Fire Nation nationalists but she also knew that if there was one person who would be able to go in and get out alive it would be Sokka. It was also good that June and Ty Lee were going to be with him. It might have seemed that having non-benders going charging into a den of possible Benders was a bad idea but Katara knew it made some sense. If these people were experienced at fighting Benders then sending Benders in was probably not the most brilliant idea. Sending in three people who were excellent at fighting whether they could Bend or not was a better one.

There was also the fact that Azula probably wanted to murder her brother and Katara the moment she laid eyes on them.

Of them all June was probably the safest from Azula's wrath. The rest of them were most certainly not. They were all aware of what Azula was capable of, of how if the Agni Ka had been under different circumstances or if it had been fair on either of their sides, they would probably all be bowing before Fire Lord Azula at the moment. Ty Lee was probably in equal danger but the Warrior had refused to even consider not going with them to liberate her. June had no reason to fear her--not that she would admit it if she did. Sokka had every reason to fear her but when they asked him to consider not going, the Water Tribesman had shrugged and pointed out that Azula had lost already, this wouldn't be that hard. Katara knew he was talking big but she managed refrain herself from saying anything. After all if she was going to rescue the Fire Bender she'd probably try not to think about the fact that blue flames could and possibly would be easily ending her life.

The two women finally arrived at the area where they were meeting Zuko and Aang. Aang wore a formal version of his usual Air Nomad robes. Though he was not half as resplendent as the others, the fact that he was the Avatar eclipsed all the finery they could pile on. Zuko wore the dark reds and golds of the Fire Nation. He was dressed just as formally and like Toph, he wore it much better than Aang and Katara who still looked marginally uncomfortable in their garb. Katara felt it most of all. She felt like a child playing dress up. There was no need for all the silk in the Southern Water Tribe, she got by just fine dressing practically and letting her abilities do all the awe-getting. She knew she looked incredibly stupid considering the fact that both Aang and Zuko couldn't stop staring at her.

"I know I look horrible," Katara mumbled, wishing desperately for her parka.

"Not at all," Zuko said, clearing his throat, "you look fine."

"Zuko!" Toph said hotly, obviously outraged that Zuko would use the world 'fine' instead of something nicer, "lets just go," she said finally.

Mai watched the group walk down the hallway. Inside her robe she fingered one of the long sebon, findng some odd comfort in the dependable metal. Ty Lee and that group were off to rescue Azula while Zuko and the old gang were about to begin the peace meetings. She felt, she felt alienated, not really belonging to either of the groups. She forced the childish feelings aside as best she could. It would do no good for her to be jealous. She did not want to play 'happy world' with the Gaang, nor did she want to rescue the homicidal, damaged Princess with Ty Lee. She was alright where she was, not belonging to either of the groups. She was first and foremost a Vizier, one of Zuko's trusted advisors. She had a job to do. There were going to be people who wanted one or all of them dead and it was her job to make sure that didn't happen.

"Double the guards on the balcony," she said, knowing one of the faceless guards would hear her, "make sure everyone in the crowd is in position--" she glanced behind her, "and for Gods sake make sure they look like they're cheering spectators. I don't want political views blowing their cover."

"Where will you be?" one man asked.

"That is _not_ your concern," she said turning and walking down the hallway, her red and ebony robes swishing.

She walked to one of the balconies in the back of the palace. Her dresses were all specially designed to come off with ease in case she needed heightened flexibility for an attack. She undid three well placed buttons and shed the elaborate outer robe she wore. Underneath she wore the bodysuit of the guards, her holsters with their spring loaded blades already in place. On top of that she wore a vest with an assortment of knives and sebon in case she needed them. She undid her buns, the pins which could be used as short range weapons going into the vest as well. Unbound her hair was long but her buns would be too distinct under the hood. She tucked her hair into the back of her shirt and pulled the hood up over her head. One of the masks the guards wore lay on the roof in preparation for her arrival and she pulled it on, locking her identity away.

Kicking off the ground Mai caught a low statue that protruded from the wall. There was a series of reenforced statues that would lead to a ledge she could follow and place herself a fraction lower than the cross-bow bearing guards that were patrolling the roof. She landed on it noiselessly, hurrying across the narrow space. Thankfully it was mostly out of sight of the crowd. Finally she came to a narrow opening hidden further in the statue. Mai shrugged out of her vest and slid it into the shadows before jumping in herself. She moved along the crawl space until she saw the light and crowd. There were thousands of people gathered there, all cheering joyously. SOmewhere buried in that crowd were a group of people who wanted to destroy the peace, the monarch--everything. Mai tightened her hold on the vest that carried her arsenal.

They would fail.

She would make sure of it.

**

* * *

**

Faster.

Faster.

She had to go faster!

Ty Lee dove around the corner, tucking her body and rolling silently across the ground before she got to her feet and continued to run. She did it all with the same seamless grace that she had always done acrobatics. But now, now adrenaline coursed through her to a degree that it hadn't in some time. Danger made her heart pound, her breath catch in her throat--it made her palms sweat and her knees tremble but she force herself to go despite her body's reaction. She heard heavy boots behind her and quickened her pace, her slippers making no sound on the stones as she raced to the furthest part of the building.

Sokka had said that the three of them would go in together but June said that only Ty Lee would go first. They knew the hideout thanks to Nyla but Azula's exact location was a mystery. Sokka had provided a distraction so that Ty Lee, the lightest and fastest could find Azula. The greatest of the issues was that it was one way in and one way out. The only way they could get out was for Azula to actually help them and there was no guarantee that the Princess would do anything of the sort. June knew the basic outline of where Azula would be and that happened to be the center of the compound, the place where there was no way of escape. Ty Lee had to race inside the prison, find Azula, get her out and more than likely she was going to need to get Azula to help in the fight.

Pressing herself against the wall, Ty Lee bit her lip and waited for the booted feet to pass. They turned and hurried on their way, thankfully not seeing her at all. Ty Lee breathed a sigh of relief and let her spin curve for just a moment as she hung her head. But within the next heartbeat she was fully up and running again, her feet pounding against the stone as she had to find Azula before the two of them came in after her and they got themselves all killed. She dug into her sleeve and grabbed the silvery piece of metal that June told her would allow her to open the cell doors. She could only pray that it would work.

Rounding the corner, Ty Lee found herself standing at the end of a long and narrow hallway lined with doors. Her eyes widened in horror. Were these all cells? She was just here to get one person out--a person who maybe didn't even want to come with her. She didn't want to free the entire prison. Ty Lee gripped the key in her palm. Or maybe she did. If she let them all go she'd have a great distraction. She could sneak out with Azula while the prisoners wreaked havoc. Idea firmly in her mind, Ty Lee raced to the first door and stuck the metal in, counting to three and then twisting it like June told her. The door opened to reveal a man sitting there, looking at the far wall.

"Go!" Ty Lee whispered.

"Go?" he looked at her, "huh--"

"Just go! Make as much noise as you can," she said running to the next door and opening it.

One by one she freed the prisoners. They ran into the building as fast as they could, repaying their freedom with the simple request of ruckus. The prisoners all blended together until Ty Lee didn't even really look in the rooms, just threw open the doors and shouted for them to go. The only problem was that as the last prisoner ran, it became clear that Azula was not among them. Ty Lee felt fear cloy her throat, Azula _had_ to be here. The whole point was that they got her before they could move her to another location. She began to peer into the cells. They were all bare and empty, just grey stone--

Pain ripped through Ty Lee's eye as a fist connected solidly with it. She went flying backwards, just barely managing to twist her body so she landed on her feet. She clapped a hand over her eye, knowing already she was going to have a spectacular black eye. Her other eye had no problem focusing on the person who had punched her.

She would know those gold eyes anywhere.

Azula looked so _different_. Dressed in a short grey robe that prisoners wore the Princess's once long hair had been cropped so that it barely brushed her shoulders. Her body had changed too. She was still a warrior but her body was not that of someone who trained. It looked as though she was having trouble standing upright after the effort it took to whack Ty Lee. Her nails were short too, Ty Lee realized, not those long, deadly points that she used as effectively as her Bending. Her skin was pale and Ty Lee could see a shine of sweat on it, her chest heaved with exertion but her eyes were the same. Gold, cold and so very deadly they seemed to spark with the fire that they had not in so many years. Clearly the people hadn't been giving her the drugs. Or maybe they had weaned her off them, thinking they could use the old Azula. They were idiots then because the only person that had successfully used Azula was her father and even then it had been trying at times.

"You," Azula spat, her voice nothing more than a hoarse rasp.

"Azula," Ty Lee forced her hands up in a show of surrender.

Big mistake.

Injured or no, Azula was still very good at kicking ass apparently. Before Ty Lee could see her move her knee was buried in Ty Lee's s stomach. Ty Lee gasped for air but Azula had already kicked her legs out, bending her body in a completely different direction and slammed the former acrobat onto the cold stone, one of her hands wrapping around her throat.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, her voice somehow made more frightening by the fact that it was mostly gone.

"I'm here to rescue you," Ty Lee choked out, "Zuko sent me--" Azula's fingers tightened as her teeth bared in an almost feral snarl, "he didn't know about the drugs!"

"You think that matters?" Azula spat, "my bastard of a brother can rot in hell."

"Azula please!" Ty Lee gasped as the fingers on her throat loosened, "he wants you to come home."

First there was shock in her gold eyes and then a savage sort of humor in her eyes that was mocking and filled with disgust as she shoved herself away from Ty Lee and staggered to the wall. She still had her pride clearly, even though it seemed that now she truly could not walk far. Gingerly Ty Lee pushed herself up to her feet, rubbing at her throat and then at her eye, wincing as the bruised skin ached.

"Ow," she muttered touching the skin, "that hurt," Azula's gold eyes narrowed savagely, "come on," Ty Lee said, "you're cant stay here," her eyes sparked at the challenge, "you're not a prisoner Azula."

"You have a way out?" she rasped finally.

"Uh huh. But we have to go quickly before the guards realize what's going on."

Azula glared before she gave a curt nod of understanding. Ty Lee hurried down the hallway, her feet silent. It became apparent that for all her pride Azula was not exactly going to be making a fast escape. Her feet were heavy and slow on the ground. Ty Lee looked back at the unsteady Azula before she ran as fast as she could back to Azula.

"Lean on me. It'll be faster this way," she said.

Azula glared but put an arm around her neck, leaning on Ty Lee as the two women hobbled down the corridor looking like the deadliest entry to a three legged race the world had ever seen. Despite the clamminess of the skin Azula didn't smell terrible, she smelt like she always had, that odd tinge of fire and metal and something powerful that Ty Lee would never be able to fully comprehend. If she still smelled like that though--

"Can you bend?" Ty Lee demanded. Azula gritted her teeth, her breath coming in gasps, "oh sorry," Ty lee ducked her head, remembering that walking was probably not easy for Azula at the moment. Finally the hallway seemed to get of ahead of them Ty Lee resisted the urge to bolt, very aware of the fact that she had to get Azula out. The two women hobble the remaining distance and staggered out into the courtyard, "oh _no_."

It was absolute chaos. The prisoners and the guards were fighting everywhere. While it was a great distraction it was not good considering there was no way to get to June and Sokka. She couldn't even see them over the chaos that engulfed the dusty area. Azula sagged heavily in her arms, though she still struggled against the weakness in her body. Ty Lee bit her lip, wondering how they had gotten into such a mess. How were they going to get out? She had to find a way to get Sokka's attention. Sokka would know what to do, Sokka or June. She looked down at Azula. Her gold eyes were foggy and sliding in and out of focus. This was probably the most exercise the Princess had gotten in years thanks to the drugs and her breakdown.

"Damn it!"

Ty Lee would never know how she heard him over the crowd but suddenly she saw him, sliding through the guards that got in his way, the black of his blade glinting in the light. His eyes locked on hers and then swept to Azula's lowere head and suddenly his efforts doubled as he sliced through the crowd. He moved like he was swimming through water, his blade slipping fluidly as he dodged men left and right, finally breaking through the thick of it and running over to where they were. WIth a practiced motion he flicked the blood off his blade though he made no move to sheath the sword.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"It was a distraction!" Ty Lee said defensively.

"Distraction's right," he looked at Azula quickly and then at her, "we've got to get her out of here before they realize who she is."

"I think she's about to pass out," Ty Lee said trying to shift Azula's weight higher.

"_She_ is right here," Azula rasped harshly, having no patience for people who spoke about her like she was not there. Her gold eyes raised to see Sokka before they narrowed in disgust, "you," she grimaced in disgust at the sight of him.

Sokka looked down at the figure of the woman he had once held such fear an hatred towards. Now she just seemed like a pitiful creature. He looked at Ty Lee and frowned seeing for the first time the black eye that was forming. He looked at the woman who could barely stand and realized that despite the fact that movement was hard she had still summoned the courage to sock the woman who had betrayed her. He looked at the courtyard, aware the fighting was starting to die down. They had to get out of there fast if they were going to be able to get Azula out without alerting everyone.

"Ty Lee, you're gonna have to cover us," he said.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Just cover us," he said taking Azula's weight against his chest. Ty Lee nodded as he shifted and heaved Azula onto his back, his arms locking around her waist, "hold onto my shoulders," he called over his shoulders to the Princess.

He took off running, sword in one hand, Azula on his back and wondering how the hell his life had suddenly gotten so incredibly strange. Her arms were around his neck but not in a way that she could strangle him. Though she tried to sit somewhat upright it was impossible and her head was against his shoulder.

"I cannot _believe_ that you're the one rescuing me," she said, even as a rasp her voice held such disdain for him that Sokka actually felt himself almost smiling at the familiarity.

"Princess, I can't believe it either."

* * *

**Azula's here! Yay!!**

**Just to clear it up she's been drugged but they obviously helped her get through withdrawal. That was the reasons she was catatonic. It wasn't because of her breakdown. People have breakdowns and they do recover--but anyway. Rest assured I am going to do my best to make her the complicated, ass kicking Princess we all secretly wanted to win that Agni Ka and not butcher her character.**

**Let me know what you all think! I've got a lot of stories going on now and I update the ones that get reviews because it lets me know people are reading and enjoying the story. So, uh, yeah. Give me motivation and click the button!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Three women and a man just crossed into the Fire Nation, one woman was wearing a cloak, her face hidden."

The cup Zuko had been holding shattered.

If the Fire Lord gave an indication of embarrassment at the spilled tea he did not show it. A cloaked woman, that could only mean they had found and rescued Azula. His homicidal little sister would be there within half an hour, at most. Less if June spurred that creature faster. He had thought he was ready, he had been so _sure_ that this would be the time when they got along. There were no crazed fathers, no plots, not a thing to tear them apart. But Zuko realized that would not matter to Azula.

She was furious, furious and prideful and nothing if not vengeful. No his sister wanted nothing more than to see him _rot_, preferably he imagined under the sole of her shoe. For what had happened he was not sure he deserved such a good death. Even with their opposing sides, he would not have killed her. Big brothers were supposed to care for little sisters, even the worst of them. He had failed her. Her, his mother--if he was being fair, his father as well though he thought of that with more pride than disappointment--his own shortcomings were unfortunate but the fact they hurt so many he loved was much worse.

He opened the door and stepped into the hall to find the passage alight with movement despite the hour.

"Secure all entrances and exits. Snipers on the corners. She so much as sparks and I want her neutralized," Mai said, her voice not revealing anything past a desire to get back to bed.

"I do no want her harmed," Zuko said walking over to her. Mai's eyes narrowed, "I mean it Mai, no more damage."

"The guards are equipped with stunning materials," Mai said, "nothing a good nights sleep and a gallon of water won't fix," she added, "and you! That pit better be full of men."

"Fire Lord," he turned his head, "would you like me to rouse the others?"

"No," Zuko said, "that is unnecessary. Prepare a detail to escort my sister to the infirmary--"

"I want the infirmary covered in men. Under beds, posing as patients--" Mai began to give out orders.

"See that the others remain inside for their safety."

The man bowed and hurried off. Zuko and Mai walked to the entrance where they would arrive. It could have been minuets that they stood there, it could have been seconds. Each dull echo of Zuko's heart seemed to take an impossibly long time to reach his ears. The night breeze felt sticky on the back of his neck as he looked around, his features serene only because of years of practice. He wanted nothing more than to twist his hands or bite his lip or blow _something_ up. But he did not, he stood there and waited with Mai by his side. Finally _finally_ the massive creature came to them, bearing the figures he knew to be Sokka, June, Ty Lee and Azula. The dismounted, though he knew only pride kept the cloaked figure from falling down. Finally they turned and walked forward.

"Well that was interesting," Ty Lee said peppily, though she made no move to go into the palace. Sokka was quiet, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword while June walked forward.

"As asked, one Fire Nation Princess," she said holding out her hand.

Azula shed the cloak, knowing it was respectful to do so in front of the monarch. Zuko stared. All traces of girlhood were gone from Azula. Her warrior's form had been changed, the lack of grueling workouts visible in every line. But the planes of her face spoke of their mother, same aristocratic features. Her dark hair was short now, barely brushing her shoulders though Zuko remembered easily the days when it took three servants an hour to comb it. Still when their eyes locked he saw the same gold spark in hers, the same anger and hatred she had thrown at the rest of the world. it was still there and from the way her fingers flexed either the drug had not impeded her ability or it was only a matter of time before she regained it fully. Zuko stepped forward, despite Mai's silent demand that he remain in the shelter of the archers.

For a moment nothing happened and the world seemed to hold its breath. Either Azula was about to blast them all to high heaven and be killed by the archers or she was going to acknowledge Zuko as being the Fire Lord. But the latter seemed impossible. Still she pressed her hands to her thighs and gave a slight bow, barely one at all thanks to the drugs and, most likely, the desire to kill him.

"Fire Lord Zuko," she said, the words seeming to further infuriate her.

"Welcome home, Princess Azula," he replied, inclining his head as he would have to another woman of her rank, "escort the Princess to the infirmary."

"Yes, Fire Lord," two men said stepping forward.

"Mai, go with them."

Mai looked at Zuko and then at Azula, wondering if his mind wasn't finally gone. For a moment no-one moved.

"I'm tired, lets get this over with, come on Princess," Sokka said.

WIthout so much as a glance at Mai Azula fell in line behind Sokka. An odd mix of emotions seemed to fight for dominance inside her. She wanted nothing more than to blast them all to hell, something she would have done without so much as a thought back when her father was the Fire Lord. But something else was there as well, a bone aching weariness that seemed to have replaced everything inside her. The mere idea of generating so much as a spark seemed to be as impossible as if she tried to Water Bend. Her feet were strait but it was only because of pride. Each step felt like she wanted to pass out, like ash was taking her over. She felt dry and terrible and burning.

God she hated being sick.

"You don't look so good," Sokka said looking at her.

Azula glared at him, a thousand curses on the tip of her overly large tongue. _Why_ were there so many people around here? The ground seemed to be lurching and she was going to faint. As if disgrace wasn't bad enough, now she was going to swoon like some over-privilaged fool. Embarrassment and something that felt dangerously like bile seemed to creep up the back of her throat. A cool hand grabbed her burning wrist and tugged her down the corridor. Her feet seemed to be weighed down but Sokka managed to keep them moving. Not used to being led, Azula battled stubbornness and the desire to pass out before he threw open a door and maneuvered her inside.

"How--" she began as her eyes tried to focus on the familiar objects of her room.

"Benders were meeting," he said, "I got bored. Ty Lee?"

The acrobat swung through the window just as Azula managed to make to the bed, her last shred of dignity fleeing as the silk rose up to meet her cheek. Sokka glanced behind him at the Fire Nation Princess and then back at the acrobat.

"Healers," he said, "I can carry her if they need me too."

She bobbed her head and swung up as Sokka turned to the Princess, surprised at how he felt when he looked at her.

He had assumed that even with what he knew about Azula he would find it easy to hate her. In fact, some part of him still shouted that he should take his sword and cut her down there and then. But he couldn't. What had happened to the proud Bender who was so willing to murder them in cold blood? What happened to the warrior who, he knew, could have seriously injured all of them without so much as a spark? The creature who was quaking on the bed like a leaf, that couldn't be Azula. He walked over to the Princess who seemed too lost in her own misery to realize that his hand was still locked around the pommel of his blade.

"Do it."

Or not.

His eyes widened as he looked at his hand and then at her.

"No," he said dropping his hand and looking at the Princess, "I won't hurt you," her fingers tightened into fists, "not now anyway."

"Your nobility is pathetic," she spat, venom still easy on her tongue.

"Nobility?" he felt his lips twitch, "I'm just a filthy Water Tribe peasant," he said, remembering what she said to Katara. He saw her lips twitch as well but thankfully neither of them smiled, that would just be incredibly odd.

There was a knock on the door. The barest sigh escaped Azula's lips. Sokka looked at the miserable creature and then at the door. He walked over and opened it to see an old man clothed in ruby standing there holding a case. Behind him were a group of assistants all dressed gaudily. Sokka looked at the white knuckled grip the man had on his case, the way the others shifted their weight slightly. Part of him shouted that he should let them in, let them see the pathetic creature the Princess had become.

She deserved a hell of a lot worse then to be seen like this.

"Sorry, the Princess's asleep," he said easily, "you just missed her."

"Then we will wake her. The Princess must be examined and taken care of," the old man said haughtily.

"Oh--ah--" Sokka fought to figure something out, "she's gonna be. By my sister."

"By the water tribe girl?"

"You think you're a better healer than a Bending master?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "I mean don't you think that given those herbs in her food for the past years that more herbs might be a bad idea?"

The man had the grace to flush before his features smoothed and he drew himself up, opening his mouth to protest.

"Get out of the way _boy._"

"That is enough."

The healers all turned as Mai walked forward, dark eyes promising lots and lots of pain for anyone stupid enough to challenge her. She had set up for Azula to do something stupid--for _someone _to do something stupid and nothing had happened. Though relieved she was itching for a fight and if this old dolt was willing to give it to her then so be it. He was an old healer but she was a high ranking Fire Nation citizen and far more an everyday presence in the Fire Lord's life. They were all aware that future Fire Lady or no, Mai had the Fire Lord's ear far more than they could ever hope to attain. The healer swallowed as he looked at her, debating whether or not this was a fight he wished to engage in.

"This is a peace summit. You would dare to risk offending our esteemed guests with your attempts at re-'healing' Her Highness?" the healers looked ashamed, "return to your rooms at once. Your services in this matter are no longer required."

"But--"

"I do not like repeating myself," Mai cut him off, eyes flashing like the blades she wielded so well.

A moment later with murmurs of consent the men withdrew leaving Sokka and Mai just outside the door of a woman who would probably have liked nothing more than to ensure Mai never threw another sharp pointy thing again. If she was curious about the condition of the Princess, Mai certainly did not show it. Her eyes remained on Sokka as she crossed her hands in the confines of her sleeves, a gesture Sokka would have mistaken for ease if he wasn't sure there were enough needles on her wrists to kill him without so much as a sound. She stood there, seemingly content to be silent until her eyes narrowed at his hand. Realizing the signal he stepped out and closed the door fully behind him.

"The Princess's safety is severely compromised," Mai said, "the fact is that most of the men under my command would like nothing more than to see her destroyed."

"Aren't they loyal Fire Nation Citizens?" he asked.

"Yes. And the Princess is a representation of our darkest hour and greatest shame," Mai told him, "it is their loyalty that would have them kill her, despite knowing the consequences. Therefore I need to know if--"

"We'll guard her."

Mai turned at the same time Sokka did to see Iroh lumbering down the corridor, June in tow. The pair stopped outside with the two warriors as Mai's eyes swept their forms. Neither appeared armed though Mai knew for June that wasn't the case and it was not as though Iroh needed a physical weapon to destroy her. The old man shook his head at the suspicious look in Mai's eyes and walked over to the door.

"An Uncle can make sure his Niece makes it through her first night back home after so long," he said opening the door and walking inside.

"I'm taking the outside," June announcing sitting down and crossing first her legs, then her arms.

Inside the room Iroh looked at the creature on the bed and felt much older than he had any right to. He did not feel sympathy for his niece, she didn't deserve his sympathy and he knew pity would be a far greater insult. He did not know if there was a name for the emotion he felt except weariness. The poor girl on the bed, she had no idea what she was getting herself into when she chose his brother over the rest of the world. But, had any of them? Back in those days they had been so sure they deserved to rule the world. It was their _right_, the Great Fire Nation. What fools they had been, Azula had been a fool along with the rest of them. She had been a more dangerous one though--dangerous and powerful and just as she had risen higher than she had any right to so she had come tumbling down. Her eyes were half open as she looked past her hand to the wall, every fractional movement of her body spoke of sorrow and the same weariness Iroh felt.

"You need to stay warm, my niece," Iroh said as he picked the blanket from a spare chest near the foot of her bed.

"What would you know?" came the retort, voice only a fraction as venomous as it should have been.

"Much more than you, it seems," Iroh said, "but as I am older, it makes sense that I should know more," He saw her jaw clench as a tremor worked its way up her frame, "and I have spent a fair amount of time coming off of strange substances that have no place being in the body."

"I don't need your help!" she cried when he came to her side, adrenaline and anger lending her strength as she shoved herself up, clouded gold eyes flashing, "get out!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Iroh said.

Azula's fists clenched when he didn't elaborate, her pale clammy features flushing rose with hatred. Iroh stood there holding the blanket and looking at her calmly. He had dealt with enough wild animals to know that the period before they let you close was often the hardest. That was what she looked like. A crazed, wild animal. Only her cage was a massive silk-covered four poster bed, not an iron enclosure--though he was sure she would have looked far more at home in such a place. Her arm trembled as her chest heaved before she doubled over, coughing almost violently into her palm. Iroh did not move to help her, he knew she'd probably bite his finger off, but he was careful to look for blood in her fingers. Fortunately there was none.

"You should rest," Iroh said.

"If I wanted to listen to the idiotically obvious ramblings of an old fool I'd go down to the prisons and speak to _father_!" she spat.

Iroh raised an eyebrow, surprised that the Fire Lord had sunken so low in her opinion given their obvious closeness. Though, when he thought about it, her breakdown had come after the realization tat her father would never return her love, not like she wanted him too--not like she needed him too. Her arm trembled with the effort of holding her upright and he saw the trouble her eyes were having focusing but she held herself there. Despite himself Iroh was oddly impressed with that. Iroh walked forward, making sure she had her distance and placed the blanket within an arms reach before stepping back. Azula lasted a few heartbeats longer before her fingers snatched the blanket and she practically collapsed laying down, barely managing to drag the material up her frame.

"It was nice of that Water Tribe boy to help rescue you," Iroh said sitting down.

"Shut _up_!" Azula hissed furiously, not in the mood to hear about niceties from the Water Tribe nor experience them from her own family.

Iroh waited a few minuets before Azula's raspy breathing evened out to stand up and get another blanket out of the chest, covering her with it. Asleep she made no biting remarks about his actions. Still he was not foolish enough to linger over her. Instead he walked to the door and opened it to permit Zuko to enter, attuned enough with his nephew to know he was there without being told.

Zuko walked into the room, his gold eyes tortured as he looked at the form of Azula and then at his Uncle.

"Mai sent the healers away--I didn't think they'd be here so soon--how is she?" he questioned looking at Iroh.

"Sleeping," Iroh replied, "she's going through withdrawl," he added, "perhaps the Avatar or Master Katara would be kind enough to stop in to heal her once she awakens?"

"I--yes of course--" Zuko's words were halted with worry as his eyes continued to look at the girl on the bed, "she looks so _small_," he said finally, his voice a whisper, "like its not her," he looked at Iroh, "I didn't think--Uncle I don't know what to do."

Iroh looked at Zuko. He looked so _young_ standing there, more like the child who asked why his father didn't love him than the adult who realized that there was nothing he could have done. Iroh had always offered wisdom where he could but this was not an area at which he was particularly adept. He had fought most of his life with his brother. Even when Ozai had lost his bending and his sanity began to fray he had been unapologetic to Iroh. But Zuko--Iroh knew Zuko cared about his sister, probably more than Iroh could have foreseen. Would Azula exploit that? Probably. But Zuko wouldn't allow her to be sent anywhere else, Iroh could see that plainly on the Fire Lord's face. No, Azula was going to stay in the palace and they were all going to have to learn to deal with it.

"Why don't you help me guard her?" Iroh offered, "I do not think either of us will be getting much sleep tonight."

After a moment Zuko nodded and the two set about the long night, making sure Princess Azula of the Fire Nation lived to see another day.

* * *

**Ahh sibling love, nothing quite like it huh? I'm on the Zuko side though I'm a big sister. Thankfully my little sister is not homicidal like Azula--not most days anyway.**

**Well I'm sorry about the delay! I had no idea people were reading this! **

**Please review and I'll update faster! **


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of the chamber door slamming woke Zuko from his slumber. His eyes found the bed which was empty before moving to the door to the adjoining washroom. Ignoring Iroh who was still asleep he raced over to the door, throwing it open. Azula was doubled over, heaving into the basin that usually held water for washing. Her body was trembling as well and perspiration stuck the thin robe she wore to her skin. She didn't even look up at the sound of his entry, far too miserable to be aware of something as simple as the door opening. it was really a miracle she had anything left in her body to expel but there seemed to be no shortage. Zuko stood there for a moment, paralyzed by the obvious display of helplessness. The worst was that he could do _nothing_, nothing to help her--not that she would want such help.

Ignoring all of that he strode past her to the corner of the room where there was a pitcher and a cup. Grabbing both he poured the cup and walked back over just as she was finishing. Instead of showing anger or disgust to him she just reached out her hand, grabbing the water from his and taking a big gulp, swishing it around in her mouth and spitting it into the bucket. For a moment she seemed almost pensive before she seemed to come to some decision and took a deep gulp of the water, draining the glass. She lowered it from her mouth but hesitated before setting it down. Zuko realized, belatedly, that she was waiting for more water. He quickly filled the glass once more before she drained it. She drained three glasses before setting the cup down on the table and turning around, striding out of the room without so much as looking at him. Zuko set down the pitcher and strode after her, catching the door before she could slam it into his face.

"Azula wait!" he said, "don't--"

"Go? Go _where_ exactly?!" she demanded spinning around, her gold eyes flashing as she quickly caught herself before she could fall flat on her face, "you have me kept here like some--like some--" she stopped angrily, turning bak away from him and walking over to the bed, her fingers digging into the post.

She could feel Zuko's eyes boring into her back but she couldn't bring herself to turn around. She felt ill, ill and weak. Hadn't it only been a little while ago that she had stood by the bed and told Zuko he was going to be killed? Now she was barely able to remain on her feet and he was standing there as the Fire Lord no less. It was humiliating, degrading and another thing she could add to the list of things that made her turn and run back to the washroom, throwing up every ounce of liquid she had consumed. As she emptied her stomach once more, quite miserably, Azula thought that it would probably be better if she was still drugged. At least that did not feel as miserable as this. Surrounded by people she hated more than life itself, physically ill, the list went on and on.

And to top it off, hovering in the corner of her wavering vision was her brother's hand, holding that infernal glass of water.

"You've poisoned me enough!" Azula cried viciously at him, feeling a grim amount of satisfaction at the raw pain in his eyes even through the agony in her throat.

Instead of answering her, Zuko walked out of the room, setting the glass within reach. Azula gripped the edge of the table as she heard her brother speak to someone before she heard his feet come to just outside the door. Furiously Azula grabbed the water and rinsed her mouth out before walking out of the room. Zuko stepped forward at the same time she did. Azula turned to him, opening her mouth to tell him just how terrible he was but her knees buckled. Zuko's hand streaked out, grabbing her before she could fall. Azula tried to strike back but her body was too weak and much to her shame her hand gripped the heavy silk of his robe. Zuko held onto her tightly and Azula found herself taking a few miserable steps before sitting down heavily on the bed, her head moving between her knees.

"Gods I hate you," she said.

Zuko said nothing as the door was opened and Azula felt the world darken further.

"Master Katara--" she heard someone announce.

"Not as much as I hate her," she managed to gasp out as the world slammed shut like a door.

Zuko winced as he heard Azula gasp out the insult before the sound of a body hitting the floor confirmed she had passed out. Turning away from Katara he raced towards her form, pulling her onto her back. She was out cold but seemed, at the very least, alive. Carefully Zuko put his hands at her legs and his other behind her shoulders, pulling her up before setting her on the bed. He turned to Katara, misery in his golden eyes as the Water Tribe Master stood there patiently. She did not look at Azula with pity or sadness, as though she was still the Bending Master that had almost killed them instead of whatever she had become. But her eyes did soften when she saw how terrible Zuko looked.

"Its alright," she said softly, "let me look at her."

He nodded and moved aside as she came to the bed, sitting on the edge near Azula's knees.

"Would you get me the water in the other room?" she asked.

"Yes--ah--hold on," he grabbed the pitcher, hurrying back with it in his hands.

Katara wished she did not find it rather endearing that he was so worried. It was sweet he cared about his sister even if the fact was Katara would have preferred to see the girl still locked up. Ignoring that she looked quickly at Azula, noting the most obvious damages. It was easy to rip the thin fabric of Azula's cloths, exposing enough of the skin for her to direct water onto it. What she found inside wasn't good, not by a long shot. In fact, it was far worse than she had anticipated. Taking a deep breath, Katara bent her head and set about healing the damage done to the younger Fire Bender.

It took a very long time. Long enough for the light to change and Zuko to finally sit back down. Iroh woke up and sent for food and, of course, tea. Finally after hours Katara moved her hands away. She stood up, smiling as Zuko's eyes darted anxiously between the two of them, as though he did not know who to worry over more. Katara walked over to him steadily.

"She just needs to rest," she said, "I've repaired the damage, she'll be fine."

"When will she--"

"She'll wake up in an hour or so, I think," Katara said, "for now you should get some rest as well," she walked over to the door, "I'll be in my rooms if you need me."

"Thank you," he said.

She smiled and slipped out the door. Her steady pace held until she made it around the corner, away from the prying eyes of the guard. Clapping a hand over her mouth, Katara bolted for her rooms.

She barely made it inside in time.

**

* * *

**

"Mai?"

Mai turned her head at the tentative call of her name. Standing in the doorway, Ty Lee shifted her weight from foot to foot, her eyes shining as if she was dangerously close to tears. Mai took a deep breath, trying to not let her frustration show on her face. She had known Ty Lee would be there apologizing eventually, she just hoped that they would have the chance to settle Azula in a bit more. Mai moved a bit away from the guards and walked over to Ty Lee. The ex acrobat shifted anxiously as Mai came closer to her, not saying a word.

"If you're here to apologize, Ty Lee, I don't have time," she said cooly.

"I wasn't gonna--" Ty Lee stopped. That was all Mai got in the way of a warning before she suddenly had her arms full with a hysterical ex-Acrobat "I'm sorry!" she wailed, "don't hate me!"

"Ty Lee," Mai sighed, reaching up and awkwardly patting the pink shoulder, "I don't hate you," she said finally, "you might have had a point."

Ty Lee drew back, her eyes wide.

"It is my duty to protect the Royal Family. Azula's state, it means I failed in my job."

"No! You didn't fail!" Ty Lee cried shaking her head, "no one knew! And now Azula's safe because of you."

Mai sighed and patted her shoulder as Ty Lee buried her face in Mai's robes again., a feat only aided by their height difference.

"Am I interrupting?" Sokka asked from the doorway.

"Sokka! Group hug!" Ty Lee cried yanking Mai over and embracing them both tightly. The two traded looks over the top of her head, "Kay! I'm gonna go check on Zuko and make sure he gets sleep," she bounded out of the room.

"You, ah, wanted to see me?" Sokka asked looking at her.

"Yes," Mai said looking at him, "if Zuko had his way he would lock himself in a room with Azula until she talked to him. Unfortunately she's not going to and whether he likes it or not he does have a Nation to run. A Nation that if word gets out about this, is going to be on the brink of what could escalate into a civil war. I have the upmost faith in Iroh's abilities and I am sure they will be of immense assistance but Azula once again will probably not stand for it."

"Mai--" Sokka began.

"Sokka you are the best candidate for this position. The meeting is taking place between Benders. Azula can barely stand any of us. You seem to be the only one she will tolerate."

"Yeah, I don't want to think about why," he said with a shudder, "anyway what does that matter? Sure she looks helpless but she's a crazy Fire Bender!"

"We don't even know if she can bend," Mai said.

"Yeah, something tells me that won't keep her from kicking my ass."

"I trust you are capable of handling one Fire Nation Princess," Mai said.

Sokka let out a frustrated breath, looking at the Fire Nation citizen. he didn't like what she was saying and he liked even less that she was right. Why the Princess seemed to tolerate him more than any other person in the palace was obvious. They had interacted as pure enemies. He wasn't _supposed_ to like her. Every time they met it had been because they were fighting. He hadn't come from left field and chosen someone else over her, he hadn't stabbed her in the back, he hadn't cast her aside when someone better came along. It all would've been fine except he had just rescued her and now he was supposed to protect her? It all seemed a bit questionable to him, especially because he was pretty sure that at the end of the day he'd still want to hit her rather than hug her.

"Fine!" he said throwing up his hands, "but only if you ask really, _really_ nicely," he stopped, "and if you smile. You have to smile. Like you mean it."

"I hate you," she muttered. He raised an eyebrow, "oh Sokka would you please protect Princess Azula of the Fire Nation?" she asked, her features bored and apathetic.

"_And_?"

Mai smiled.

"Okay, I'm off to protect Princess Crazy," he said turning and walking away. Mai sighed and shook her head, turning back to the reports at hand.

Far down the hallway, in her chambers, Azula finally pried the window open. No alarms went off, no guards rushed in. Knowing them they were probably hoping for an Assasin. It hadn't really ever been necessary to learn how to sneak around the palace. Last time she had been there Azula had craved the attention--no, she had commanded it. But not now. Now she was a traitor in her own palace--if she even had the right to call it such anymore. Everything was foggy, probably thanks to the drugs she had been fed, but she knew that if she spent one more second in that room she was going to completely crazy.

So she was climbing out her window.

It was hardly difficult. Her rooms had been picked by her mother, overlooking the garden in some failed attempt to make her more feminine. A floor below her was a balcony, one she knew would be empty at this hour. All she wanted was a bit of a breeze, a brief respite and that was it. Shifting her body she gripped the ledge with her hands and began to lower herself down. Unfortunately at that moment, the balcony doors opened. Azula's eyes widened as she looked past her toes to see a half familiar mop of dark hair in a very foolish style. Her eyes narrowed. She knew that hair. It was the stupidest style she'd ever seen which meant that it could only come from one place: the Southern Water Tribe. Gripping the window she prayed to whatever Gods she could think of to not let him look up. Of course that was exactly what he did.

"Hey!" Sokka cried, his eyes widening as he looked at the Fire Nation Princess dangling from her window, "what are you doing?!"

"I--" she stopped, looking at her grip before glancing down, "i am getting some air," she said as if this occurred every day, "if you have a problem with that--"

"No, no problem," he said looking up at the clearly stuck Princess, "I'm just, uh, wondering how you are going to get down here?"

"I hardly see how that is your concern," she said icily.

"Well I'm standing here," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"And?"

"And you're dangling there," he continued.

"If you insist on attempting to figure out these complicated problems, I suggest you do it where you can write it out--preferably _inside_."

"I can't leave you out here," Sokka said. Azula glared down at him angrily, "you're gonna fall like any second."

"I am _not_!"

"Look we both know you're--"

"I am not stuck!" she practically screamed down to him.

"_Really_?" he leered up at her.

"Yes! Rea--"

It was ironic that at that moment her arms decided to give out. Her fingers, already slicked with sweat, slipped off the ledge. She tried to Bend but to no avail, the only thing that happened was she went careening down to a very painful landing on her backside. Sokka had already moved under her. All that was left to do was hold out his arms as the Princess landed squarely in his grips. It was instinct, a reaction that had her arm around his shoulder as she landed, her other falling to the outside of his hand.

Perhaps it was because she was from the Fire Nation or maybe because they weren't running for their lives but for the first time Sokka was aware of just how warm her body was. It was that warmth he blamed for the heat that stained his cheeks. For a moment she too seemed stunned, as if it was the first time anyone had caught her. Her eyes were wide and focused right over her knees, her hand held the back of his shirt but it seemed as though she was looking anywhere but him. Then she seemed to recover herself and her gold eyes narrowed, her head turning and locking them with his own blue ones.

"Put me down this instant!" she ordered.

Sokka obeyed.

Without a word, Azula marched over to the balcony ledge. Azula glanced up to see that Water Tribe boy coming towards her. No, that was incorrect. He wasn't a boy, not anymore. He was very much a man. Now that she wasn't drugged she could see that. His hair had grown in, though he still wore it in that stupid hairstyle of his. His cloths were also still the blue-white theme, betraying his heritage but she could pick out green in the scheme as well. For a moment she considered going inside but pride held her fast. She had gone through the trouble of escaping the guards and getting outside, she was damn well going to remain there. He came over to where she was leaning against the balcony and assumed a similar position.

"What are you doing here?" Azula questioned finally, coldly.

"You're not the only one whose been stuck in that palace all day," he said with a shrug, looking up at the moon.

"My brother sent you, didn't he?" she accused.

"Yeah, right. Because your brother thought it'd be a great idea to let you out on a balcony."

"With a warrior who can't Bend," she added scathingly.

"Yeah with a--hey!" he crossed his arms, "I got you out of that prison," he said crossing his arms.

"Are you _pouting_?" she demanded.

"Hey out of the two of us the only one who pouts is you miss--," he shot back at her. She opened her mouth to tell him off, "miss pouty mcpouts a lot!"

"What did you call me?!" she demanded

"Oh is something wrong with your hearing now too?" he questioned.

Azula glared furiously at him, heat staining the back of her neck. Sokka returned her glare, his blue eyes boring into her from a much higher vantage point than she remembered. Azula raised her chin, meeting his eyes defiantly as she felt her heart pound in her chest. Everyone was treating her like a glass doll, like something that was going to break with the slightest touch. He clearly didn't share the sentiment and Azula felt her blood race with the challenge. Her eyes narrowed before she turned around, crossing her arms under her chest as she glared at the tree line, trying to control the pounding of her heart. Sokka glared at the back of her head, thinking this was a bad idea.

"You can stop staring at me," she said with a glance over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well get used to it," he shot back at her.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"I'm your new bodyguard!" he shouted at her.

"You're my _what_?!" she bellowed, "who choose you?! You can't even _bend_!"

"Yeah, well, the Benders are a bit busy and last I checked every time we've fought, you know what's happened?" she glared angrily up at him, "you loose!"

It was an extreme misfortune that anger made her beautiful. Rose stained her cheeks, gold flashed in her eyes and her shorter, darker hair fell to frame her face. She glared at him before turning on her heel and marching off. Sokka bolted after her but she was fast for a Princess. If she saw the confused, terrified looks people gave her she did not care. She marched right into her room, slamming the door in Sokka's face. Angrily Sokka stared at the wood and the princess on the other side before he slammed his fist into the opposite wall. Storming back over, he crossed his arms and sat down on the other side, content for the moment to glare at the far wall.

On the other side of the door, Azula glared at the wood before turning around, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

"Good evening my Niece," Iroh said brightly, "I know you're hungry," he motioned to the feast spread out on the narrow table that had been brought in, "and since the Royal Dining room would be uncomfortable, I brought dinner to you."

Azula stared furiously at him, hating how the universe was against her enough to make her stomach rumble. Iroh smiled widely.

"Would you like to invite the Water Tribe boy to join us?"

"No!"

"Alright," he said, "we can bring him food after," he motioned to the space next to him, "sit, eat," he said.

Gathering the tattered edges of whatever dignity she had left, Azula stormed over and sat down next to her uncle. The food was a spread of everything, as though the chief had struggled to prepare as many dishes as possible. Iroh looked at her, how she suddenly looked a bit lost looking at the food. He knew that even before her insanity, it was doubtful the Fire Lord had even thought about something as simple as what his daughter's favorite food was. Iroh felt his insides twist at the thought before he pushed the feeling firmly aside. Just because of how things had been, did not mean they had to continue that way. Someone had to make a change and it might as well be him.

"Here," he said picking out one of the curries, "you must try this. Its the best curry in the Fire Nation. I missed it during my exile."

Azula's gold eyes narrowed before darting between him and the food, much like a predator examining a tamer. It occurred to Iroh that that was not terribly far from the truth of their situation. Slowly her hand grasped the serving spoon. He saw her fingers tremble but knew better than to say anything.

"And, of course, tea!" he said instead.

"I hate tea," Azula snapped.

"And that," he said, "is because you never had me make you tea."

* * *

**And we're back! Or I am. Azula's finally not messed up, she can go back to being her ruthless bitchy self. Fortunately Sokka's ready for that. Let the sexual tension begin! Or it will in a bit. I do want to focus on Azula's other relationships. I think she was totally psycho in the series but not in that tragic-villain kind of way. But I love that episode where they're at the party and she's just so incredibly awkward. So hopefully Mai and Ty Lee can help her out.**

**Also I haven't decided on the other couples. Right now everyone's single and yes, the main pairing is going to be Sokka/Azula but other pairings might come up. If they do though it will happen in due course and I promise it'll fit with the story.**

**Anyway please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, yes I changed the title. There are like a 1,000 "Book 4:Air" titles and so I wanted to make it something different. I promise the title has to do with the story. **

**

* * *

  
**

"Sokka, _what_ are you doing?"

Sokka turned his head at his sister's inquiry.

Truthfully he was looking for the hardest wall, after which he was going to repeatedly bash his head into it. Maybe then he would not be stupid enough to agree to do such incredibly stupid things. Like guard the homicidal sister of the man he had fought side by side with years ago. Because stupid was really the only word coming to mind. He had thought he'd have a bit more time when she was, well, too broken to be the crazy bitch he remembered. But, of course, she would be unusually strong and regain her bitchiness quickly. The girl couldn't hold onto a window sill and she was already making him--well, making him look for a wall to bash his own head in on.

"The next time I agree to do something crazy and stupid, stop me?" he said looking at her.

"Oh Sokka," Katara said with a smile, "I may be a Bending Master but I'm not a miracle worker."

Sokka groaned and hit his forehead against the tapestry-covered wall. Katara tried to hide her smile but failed miserably. Poor Sokka, he did have the habit of letting his ego speak where his mind should. But he was usually quite good at rectifying the situation. Unfortunately Katara had a feeling things were going to get a whole lot worse before they got any better. Especially if their past with the Fire Nation Royalty was any indication. Katara stepped forward, pulling the heavy silk of her formal skirt aside so she could approach him without quite so much trouble. She leaned against the wall and looked over at him.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," he said miserably.

"If its causing you this much suffering," Katara said, the teasing still in her voice, "then I think I have to know."

Sokka looked over at her, wondering exactly how he was supposed to tell his sister that he had agreed to guard the Princess of the Fire Nation. Even now when he thought back on it, he could see what a monumental mistake it had been to agree to do that. Even the small voice in his head that told him that he was doing the right thing was overwhelmed by the knowledge that he had agreed to act as the bodyguard for a Princess who most likely would still have no qualms about murdering him. And now he was supposed to tell that to his sister. Katara might have agreed to come and help save Azula but he didn't think she'd really like being informed that her brother had committed himself to protecting the girl that had once caused them so much pain.

"I agreed to act as Azula's bodyguard," he said finally.

Katara stared at her brother, her mind taking a moment to process what he had just said. Sokka had just agreed to be the bodyguard for the Princess Azula. Azula who had imprisoned the first girl Sokka had truly loved, who was as broken as a doll that had been cast aside by a child trying to be a grown up, who had willingly shot lightening at her own brother with the intent to kill him. Sokka had agreed to protect her. Katara searched his face, desperately wishing that she would not find truth in her eyes. Unfortunately she nothing but truth in his eyes. Sokka had agreed to protect Azula.

"You _what_?!" Katara cried, horror and disbelief in her eyes.

"I know, I _know_," Sokka groaned closing his eyes, "Mai asked, I agreed," he sighed, "mistake, I know. But she made some valid points--" he stopped, "you know I'll agree to anything when a woman suggests it!"

"You are guarding Azula!" Katara cried.

"I know that!" he shouted back.

"How long?" she demanded, "for how long are you doing this?"

"I--" Sokka stopped, "I don't know. For as long as she needs me, I suppose," he finished.

"As long as--Sokka did you forget?" Sokka looked at her blankly. Katara gritted her teeth, "the Southern Water Tribe," she said, "you _do_ realize that you're the oldest, you're going to need to come back and start your training to lead the Tribe."

Sokka stared at her. Now, she was bringing that up _now_? He had known she would bring it up eventually. But to do it now, after he had made the decision he had, he was in a state of disbelief. He knew that Katara hadn't taken his leaving as well as he thought she would, as well as she told him that she had. He knew he deserved to be reminded of his duty, the duty that he had abandoned for ten years as he struggled to find who he was free of his family, free of his friends. But even the mere mention of that duty made his heart pound a bit faster, his palms slick with perspiration. Fighting alone, depending on his only sword, those were things he knew how to do. Leading the entire Southern Water Tribe, that was the one duty he was sure no amount of preparation get him ready for.

"I know," he said shaking his head, "but this is important as well."

"Sokka, you have a duty--" Katara began.

"You want to talk about duty?" Sokka demanded turning around, "what about my duty to the world. What do you think will happen if she's assassinated? Or if she's kidnapped by the people who took her? What then? What do you think will happen if I'm off training and the world gets plunged into chaos?"

"Then we'll figure it out," Katara said raising her chin bravely, "all the nations, no-one wants another war."

"Are you kidding me? Have you not looked at the Fire Nation recently?" Sokka demanded, "Zuko's reign is hanging on by a thread and we both know it."

Katara opened her mouth to protest, as if by doing so she could undo the truth in his words. The Fire Nation was in a bad place and they all knew it. These peace talks might have been good step, but they were more for show and influence than for actual peace. The Fire Nation was still looked on with suspicion and fear. The people who had once been at the pinnacle of the Four Nations were little more than bottom feeders now. People remembered those they loved, the land, the possessions, everything that had been taken from them by the Fire Nation. Even the people of the Nation who had been innocent, they weren't thought of that way, as if the deeds of the army and its leaders had been the actions of them all. The horrible question was that what if what happened with Azula was the thing that pushed the people of the Fire nation over to the edge? What if this was what plunged them into another war?

"You can't keep doing this," Katara said, "you can't keep making excuses, you can't keep running from what you are."

"I'm not running!" Sokka cried, "I just know that there's a hell of a lot more to the world than what exists in the Southern Water Tribe," he added, his voice low and angry.

"That is our home," Katara said angrily.

"Maybe its yours, but it hasn't been mine in ten years," he said, "I left Katara, I left and i went out into the world. Dad probably still hates me for it--"

"Don't you dare," Katara hissed, "do you have any idea what it was _like_ to see him when you had just left and he had to tell the people you were gone? Or when it had been three years and he had to make sure everyone knew you were coming back? Or how about last year when the rumors started going around, saying that they should name a new person as the leader and he had to fight his closest friends, choosing _you_ over people he had known for longer than we've been alive? Or how--"

"Stop," Sokka cut her off, "just stop," he looked away before turning back to her, "I can't do this," he said turning around, "I have to make sure Azula's safe. Right now, that's my duty, preventing another war's my concern."

"Sokka!" Katara cried as he walked away from her, "Sokka please--" but he was already halfway down the hall.

Anger pounded through Sokka as he walked down the hallway. He knew he shouldn't be walking away from his sister but this was the only way. He had gotten so used to the option that when someone infuriated him he could settle it with his sword that he didn't really know what to do with Katara anymore. She was a girl but more than that she was his sister. It wasn't like he could challenge her to a fight. If he couldn't even deal with his sister, how was he possibly supposed to face his father. Worse, how was he supposed to face the people he had left? How the hell was he supposed to rule the people that he had abandoned when he could not even find a way to argue his point without bringing it to violence?

He walked through the palace, back to the doors of Azula's room. Reaching out he undid the lock to the door and pulled it open. The room was silent, illuminated only by the sliver of light that came through the door where he had pushed it open. There was no Iroh or Zuko inside either, only a Princess surrounded by the past that he was sure seemed all a lie to her. Sokka's eyes moved around the room, searching for threats but finding none. Azula was easy to find, the only figure in the room. She sat near her window, her body turned towards the night sky as her eyes locked on the world separated by the glass. She was dressed in a long red dressing gown, heavy with gold embroidery. It was a garment fit for a Princess, a fact obvious even in the dark of the room. Though it was very late, Azula was not asleep.

"If you are going to come inside, do so," she said abruptly, her voice leaving little room for argument, "its stupid to have to guard two openings."

"Can't sleep?" Sokka asked as he stepped inside and closed the door.

"I have slept enough in the past few years," she said.

"I don't think being doped counts as sleeping," he said.

She turned her head and glared over at him, the effect magnified by the dark hair that fell to curtain one side of her face. Her gold eyes flashed dangerously as she looked at him but the usual intent to kill was seriously less than what he was used to. She was tired, it was written on every line of her face, but if he had guess he would say that she was afraid of sleeping. He had nightmares the first two months after that final battle and he hadn't lost anyone he loved or been betrayed by everyone that he trusted. Or suffered a mental breakdown. Slowly he stepped fully into the darkness of the room, not reaching for any lamp. He walked forward until he was level with her bed but not close enough that she could land an actual hit on him. She made no move to make further conversation with him, seemingly content to sit in the silence. She seemed uncomfortable, even in her own room.

"I'm guessing its really hard to sleep on a bed," Sokka said. Her eyes went back to the window, "you know, sleeping on the mat in that cell."

Azula's eyes widened as she looked at the window. That place, that was what it was usually called. Her cell was usually 'the room'. Everything had been romanticized, turned into something else. No-one had come out and admitted what had happened. No-one had come out and said that she had been put in a cell in a mental hospital where she had been doped for a decade. Everyone seemed determined to make it sound as if what happened had been nothing more than another fight. Another slight adversary that could be easily overcome. Like she had overcome anyone who had told her that she could not pull off something in her youth. But no-one had said that what happened was terrible. No-one had acknowledged that instead of dealing with what had caused her breakdown she had sat, unaware, for ten years. Ten years and she had come out the other end a scapegoat and a broken doll all in one.

"I'm not tired," she said finally.

Sokka shook his head at her stubbornness, hating just how easily he could read her. She was pissed. Pissed and angry, especially at her family. He understood all too well how that felt. There were days when he too wanted to scream at everyone in his family--days like the one that he just had. He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the posts that supported the canopy above the bed. He could feel the velvet against the exposed skin of his shoulder, the fabric thick and heavy and luxurious. Luxury draped everywhere in the room, from the dressing gown she wore to the velvet hung on the bed. It was such an alien place, especially when he thought about the fact that the room belonged to Azula.

"No," he said finally, "but I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you're pissed off," Azula's eyes narrowed, "mostly at yourself," Sokka finished.

"Angry at myself?" Azula demanded, her head whipping around, "how dare you presume that I am angry at myself," she stood up, drawing herself to her full height as she strode over to him, "I did nothing wrong!"

"I'm not saying you did," he said looking down at the golden eyed Princess, "but you're pissed at yourself."

"Stop saying that," she snapped.

"Its the truth," he said, "and you know it. You're pissed off at you and we both know why."

"_Enlighten _me," she hissed.

"Because you broke," he said looking down at her, "and if there's one thing I know about you its that you can't stand weakness, especially in yourself, and the fact you're broken, it kills you inside."

Azula opened her mouth, livid that he could read her so easily. But no words seemed to come out. He had read her like an open book and he didn't even have the decency to shield his words. Everyone else seemed so content to do so--as they had for a very long time. But not this stupid, insolent Southern Water Tribe boy. Man, she supposed, despite not wanting to admit it, he was a man. Even now she had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye. Of course what she really wanted to do was not look him in the eye but rather draw back her hand and slap him as hard as she could across the face--as long as her hand was full of fire. Unfortunately the problem lay with the fact that there was absolutely nothing to be done about that. She could no more bend fire than she could fly.

Much to her horror she felt her throat tighten and her eyes burn. It had been so long since she had cried, the idea of doing it in front of him was something that her pride would not allow. So instead of slapping him or _trying_ to burn him, she did the only thing she could. Pushing past him she ran into the washroom and shut the door as fast as she could. Gasping for air she bent over, trying to be sick. Throwing up would be so much better than crying. Sobbing would be admitting she wasn't in control of herself. That her emotions had gotten the better of her. That she couldn't admit. Because the idea that her emotional control was gone, that she had lost yet another thing, that was something she couldn't stand. But she couldn't be sick, all she could do was gasp for air as the hot tears in her eyes struggled to overflow.

She didn't know how she heard the door open but she did. Zuko would have let the door stay closed, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai--_everyone_ would have understood what her closing the door meant. Unfortunately it seemed that Sokka was not one of those people. He opened the door and came inside.

"Get out," she gasped.

"No."

Her head snapped towards the figure in the door. Sokka looked at her calmly, not off put by the anger in her eyes or the tears he saw swimming in them. He looked at her like he would look at anyone who had fallen as far as she did. He looked at her with enough pity in his gaze to break her heart. Angrily she returned his look, her eyes barely able to focus with the tears that had filled them. Furiously she drew herself up, determined to throw him out of the room in any way that she could.

"Get out," she repeated.

"No," he replied.

"I don't want your pity or your concern," she said, desperately focusing on the anger she felt rather than the tears that were dangerously close to overflowing.

She still felt the horrible pressure around her throat, the burning in eyes. But now it felt like there was something in her chest, some strange kind of pressure that was making it hard to breath. Even as she gasped for air, she found it difficult to move. Her heart was little more than a dull echo in her ears. She could feel it racing through her, her pulse rapid. She tried to catch her breath but she found it exceptionally hard to do. Emotional control, her heart, all of it just mean that she was loosing it all. She had lost her mind a very long time ago, now it just meant that her mind was going once again. At least last time she hadn't even known that it was happening. Maybe this time it was going to happen again. The palace couldn't protect her. They would dope her again and her bending would still be gone, still be lost, the thing that had made her Azula would never come back.

Sokka saw the panic, the fear, saw it all in her golden eyes and he realized that Azula was in trouble. This wasn't just crying, this was more than that. She was panicking. She was having some kind of attack. Sokka hurried forward, crossing the room. She was too lost to notice the movement on his part as he closed the space between them and grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes remained locked on the wall behind him as her chest heaved irregularly, her hands remaining loose by her sides. His fingers tightened against her shoulders as he tried to get her to focus on anything but the terror that had gripped her.

"Azula--_Azula_," he said her name quietly, his voice low and urgent, "look at me, Azula," his fingers dug into her shoulders as he gave her a shake.

"No--no!" she shook her head suddenly, her eyes squeezing shut as she lashed out.

Her movements were erratic but deadly as she struck him. Sokka grabbed her wrists, pinning them against his chest as he held the Princess against him. She still struggled but she was too off balance to land any kind of kick and at such a close range he easily overpowered her. Just as before when she had dropped into his arms from the sky, he was painfully aware of just how warm she was. He knew it was her Bending that made her so, but it was strange to feel that unusual warmth against him. She shook her head furiously, her ebony hair flying out as she tried to break his hold but he kept her locked against him.

"Its okay," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I can't even Bend, remember?" he added, trying to break through whatever hysteria had gripped her.

"Neither can I!" she gasped, her fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt, "I can't Bend--I can't--" she shook her head, "I'm useless!"

Sokka stared down at the woman in his arms. He realized that even if he would still care about them without their bending, if Toph or Aang or Zuko or Katara lost their bending they would be drastically changed. Zuko _had_ lost his bending and he had gone off on what they had been sure was a suicide mission to reclaim his powers. It had been weeks for him. But Azula had been without her powers for upwards of ten years. A decade not Bending, he couldn't imagine a week without fighting--much less ten years of it. But that was that Azula had been without. A part of her had been ripped away and as much as he was sure that he shouldn't feel anything but anger and pity for the Princess, he realized that in a strange way he felt empathy. He didn't know what that was like, but he was certain that it was terrible.

"Look, maybe you just forgot," he said. Her body still shook but she didn't lash out at him, "maybe--maybe you just need some training to remember. I'm sure Iroh would help you. Isn't he supposed to be some great Fire Bender?"

"No," she shook her head and tried to pull back. Sokka kept his grip on her wrists, "let me go," she said, her voice low and thready, "let me go!" she said raising her head to meet his eyes.

"Not until I know you aren't going to be injuring yourself or me," he said.

"And how do you presume to know that?" Azula demanded, trying to make her voice as intimidating as possible.

"Believe me, I'll know," he said looking down at her.

Azula met his gaze furiously, her wrists still stuck in his grip. She blinked, ignoring the shameful sensation of the tears that broke free and slipped down her cheek. Instead she focused on the fact she could see him more clearly. She forced every sensation down. The tightness in her throat, the burning in her eyes, each sensation she pushed back. She focused on her breath, on steadying her heartbeat. It was one of the fundamental things a Bender learned, especially a Fire Bender. Emotion was the enemy of control and control was the most important thing a Bender could learn. Control. She focused on that, on the control, on reigning in everything that she felt.

"Satisfied?" she questioned, her voice less steady than she would have liked.

"No way," Sokka said, seeing the hysteria still clinging to her eyes.

"Unhand me."

"No."

"I am _ordering_ you to unhand me."

"My orders are to protect you. If I've got to protect you from yourself, then so be it."

Azula's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger. She needed protection, she could admit that though it was grudgingly. But to be thought of as needing protection from herself, like some suicidal fool, that was the thought she couldn't stomach. That was the reason they had committed her--one of many, but it was a reason none the less. Her fingers tightened as she tried to push him away but he didn't budge. Her eyes went to their forearms. The hands that gripped her were calloused and rough, their shade much darker than her own porcelain skin. His hands were large, large enough that they would have no problem circling her wrists. Her own hands were still against his shirt as she tried to push him away. What caught her eyes were her nails. They were short and blunt, not the long elegant nails she had struggled so hard to maintain. Her hands belong to a mental patient, not a Princess and certainly not a Fire Bender.

Her breath seemed to slow as time moved like thick syrup. She could feel her heartbeat still but the beats seemed to be further apart. It was as if everything had slowed.

And then she saw the sparks.

They danced over her fingers, pure white with the promise of fire. Using all her might she stepped closer to Sokka before she pushed him back. His hands slid free of her wrists just as her fingers burst into flame. Both their eyes widened as bright blue fire roared across the skin of Azula's hands. Her eyes widened as she looked at the fire, fire that a moment ago she had been certain she would never see again. A delighted, weightless feeling soared through her as she brought her fingers closer, watching as the flame moved with the motion. Bringing her hands back to her chest, she clasped them together and watched as the flames extinguished, vanishing out of existence.

From his vantage point, Sokka stared at Azula's clasped hands. She had just Bent, despite being convinced moments ago that it wouldn't happen ever again. The sorrow, the panic, it was all gone from her face and for a moment the look that painted her features was so incredibly innocent and happy that Sokka felt his heart break. Her eyes slowly rose from her hands to his face, the delighted look not slipping from her eyes.

"I-I can Bend," she whispered. He nodded slowly, "I--"

Whatever she was about to say was lost as her eyes rolled up. Sokka dove forward, barely managing to catch the Princess in his arms. She was boneless against him, her head landing on his shoulder. Sokka looked down at her, surprised to see the fabric of her sleeves was singed. The fabric near her chest was blackened from the heat of the embroidery and he was sure that there was a bit of soot on her nose. The illusion of perfection was gone and for some reason Sokka felt greatly relieved at that. Carefully he slipped an arm under her knees as he stood up, Azula's warm body in his arms. He walked out of the wash room and back to the bedroom. Moving over to the bed he lowered her onto the bed, drawing the blankets up around her shoulders.

"Sweet dreams, you crazy Princess," he muttered walking over to the door and opening it, slipping outside to watch over her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Please PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Seriously people, so many of you have this on fave and alert, lemme know about the new chapter. I love reviews and they let me know that people are reading/are interested in the story still. **

**So review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"She did _what_?!"

Sokka winced at Mai's sharp demand, the usually steely security head's voice made high with hysteria. He knew the right thing to do was to tell her what was happening to Azula and Sokka figured he'd done enough wrong to last through his next couple lives. Not to mention that things were bad enough between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe that he didn't need to give anyone of them an excuse to be upset at them. He knew that no-one was happy at the situation at hand, especially not Mai and her security staff. But her reaction was anything but what he was expecting.

She looked scared.

Sokka realized that he should feel fear too. There was a very good reason that Azula's Fire Bending had been the thing that people sought to take away. He carried more than a few cars thanks to the Princess and her abilities. After all the fact of the matter was Azula without her bending was like a Leopard without its claws. Its teeth might still have been a problem, danger was still present, but the greatest weapon was gone. Azula had just gotten her best weapon back. Mai turned away from him, looking at something out the window before she strode over to it and yanked the string that kept the curtains tied out of place. The heavy fabric fell across the windows with a soft sound, blocking the feeble moonlight out completely.

Mai's office was strangely welcoming to Sokka. Probably because of all the steel that lined her walls. Swords, daggers, throwing knives--all of them sharpened and polished until they glistened. Like the rest of the Fire Nation palace, the colors were warm. Sweeps of red and black and ivory all decorated her walls. Illuminated by the bright burn of the lamps that hung from the ceiling, Sokka couldn't help but think her office would have been a great place to make shadow puppets. It was sparely furnished and aside from the weapons most of the walls were empty, covered only by lengths of fabric. Sokka knew the woman in front of him well enough to know that the fabric covered the walls because Mai still liked to throw things at them when she was particularly stressed. Guarding a King who did not have the love and support of a significant part of the wealthier members of the population was a very stressful job and the walls were riddled with holes to prove it.

"Come on," Sokka said, his voice far more casual than he felt, "it was only a matter of time before she got that Bending thing back."

"Yes," Mai said striding back to him, "I assumed it would be more time," she sighed before she looked at him, "thank you. Return to the Princess. I need to speak with the King."

"Sure. Say 'hey' to Zuko for me," Sokka said bowing out.

Mai closed her eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt the beginnings of a headache. Sokka was right, she had known that eventually she would have to deal with Azula and her bending. But she had seen the suppressants that they had given Azula. They were not to be used heavily or long term. Azula should have been unable to bend for a very long time, certainly longer than a few days. Zuko, June--even Iroh would have thought the same thing. Of course they probably should have considered that when it came to Azula things were anything but predictable. But she was Bending again. It wasn't significant amounts of fire but Mai had no doubt it was only a matter of time before that changed. The very last thing Mai--and the Fire Nation--needed at the moment was for Azula to be Bending at full capacity.

Walking over to the window, Mai pressed her hands to the ledge and looked down at the courtyard stones. The peace conference was going well but it was just a conference. It was a step for a Nation that needed something far closer to a leap. That was the problem with a Nation that had taken over the world. Aang had brought peace to the Four Nations but in doing that he had taken most of the Fire Nation's power away. Now the rest of the world viewed them with suspicion--though it was an earned suspicion. The change in leadership had helped with that. Zuko was a hero in the eyes of the rest of the world. They liked him just fine because he had helped to free them, fighting his father and his sister. To the rest of the world Zuko was a living, breathing tale of redemption and probably one of the only reasons they were not facing external war.

Internally, however, it was a completely different matter.

The Phoenix King Ozai had brought the people power and wealth beyond their wildest imaginations. The Fire Nation ruled the world and, by association, Fire Nation citizens were treated as members of a ruling Nation. His defeat might have been at the hands of the Avatar but it was associated with Zuko. The power change had been necessary but it had been ill timed. WIthin a fortnight there were trails for war criminals and the people were seeing a serious decrease in their wealth and power throughout the Nations. To go from having everything to having almost nothing was a terrible feeling and the people had not been happy. So while Zuko was a tale of redemption to the rest of the Nations, he was a tale of loss to the people he led. He represented everything that they had lost. He was so drastically different from his father that the people saw him as everything that they had lost.

The real miracle was that they were not facing a civil war.

Pushing herself away from the window, Mai turned and walked out of her office. She was going to have to speak to Zuko as quickly as possible. Despite her best efforts the Fire Nation Palace was still a rumor mill--just as it always had been. If they were lucky it would be a few hours before everyone knew of Azula's new abilities. Against her advisement Zuko's rooms were at the uppermost part of the palace. Though there were guards on the roof constantly, she still wished that she could have made him take a room with a few less walls. But Zuko had flat out refused to take any room that had been occupied by a member of the royal family, which essential meant that every room that had been carefully designed to be as protected as possible for the monarchy was not occupied by the monarchy at all. It was stupid and hot headed but, then again, it was Zuko and if there was anything that made him stupid and hot headed it was his family.

Arriving at the hallway outside his room Mai walked forward. The two guards outside instantly moved aside for her as she raised her fist and rapped on the lacquered doors.

"Come on."

Mai stepped through the doors into the Fire Lord's personal chambers. Compared to the rest of the palace these rooms were rather simple. There was minimal gilt, barely any of the luxurious fabric that decked the rest of the palace. Even after years at home Zuko still seemed uncomfortable with the finery that the rest of the palace enjoyed. Over the years however objects had begun to make their way into the room. Large clay jars lined one of the walls, decorated in the style of the Earth Nation while an entire bearskin laid in front of his bed, a gift from the Northern Water Tribe. Fire globes decorated one wall while a hundred different kinds of tea were shelved nearby. A wide hat lay on top of one of the jars and his prized Dao blades were carefully placed in a stand near his bed. Zuko's room was a testament to the people he knew, to the world he had traveled--to the incredible Fire Lord he was, the one that the people could not bring themselves to see him as.

Zuko himself was standing over the table, looking at the scroll spread out in front of him. It was late and he had already lost the finery he usually wore. His hair was down from its top knot but he hadn't even pulled it back. Sometimes she forgot how long it was, probably just as long as hers now. Still even with the length the scar on his face was painfully obvious. The one on his chest from the lightening he had taken for the Water Bender had faded some, but the one on his face had not. Nor did Mai think it ever would. She had heard people whisper that the scar was cursed by Ozai to always burn, causing him constant agony and remind him what a disappointment he was. Mai thought that was a load of dung but she knew the scar was a reminder of his father and the past she knew the Fire Lord still wished he did not come from. His eyes moved up finally from the scroll.

"You should probably ask whose there before you let them into your bedroom," Mai told him dryly as she stepped further in the room.

"Of course," Zuko said, his lips curving into a smile, "but I knew if they were any kind of threat you'd have them on the ground long before they could make it to my room."

"Of course," Mai said, "but you should still be careful."

"I will be," Zuko promised coming around the table, "so what are you doing up here this late?"

"Its the Princess," Mai began.

"Did something happen?" Zuko asked, his voice sharper and quick as the humor fled from his eyes.

Mai opened her mouth to continue but found herself unable to go on. He looked worried, scared even and she had not even said anything was wrong with the Princess. Something was wrong. Zuko wasn't acting like someone who had witness the cruelty that Azula was capable of, like someone who carried more than one scar from his sister's hand. He was acting like a worried elder brother. Like Azula was somehow innocent and new. Like Ty Lee had acted when she had said those things about Azula. Had everyone forgotten what Azula had done? She had suffered, sure. And what had happened to her was terrible but it was not as though Azula did not deserve punishment for what she had done. Her mental incapacity had prevented any kind of trail but Mai knew that even when she was sane Azula had had a cruel strike wider than the boiling lake. Yet in light of her safe return, everyone seemed to have forgotten that.

"Yes," she said, "the Princess has overcome the effects of the bending suppressants. She Bent tonight."

"Are you sure?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes," Mai said.

"Well," Zuko began, "it was going to happen eventually--"

Mai opened her mouth to tell him off. To ask how the hell he had lost his mind so quickly. To demand to know why he and half the Fire Nation were so desperate to have Azula well that they seemed to have completely forgotten that when Azula was fine she was probably going to try to take over the Nation. But as Mai looked at him she realized that she wasn't dealing with the Fire Lord in Zuko, she was dealing with a big brother. She doubted she would have understood how he felt if not for Tom Tom. She still had nightmares about when she had stood back and let Azula change the deal, full ready to sacrifice Tom Tom. She hadn't said a word to stop the Princess and to this day she still thought about that terrible 'what if'. What if things had been different and Tom Tom hadn't come through alright? All the angry replies she was about to give him died on her lips as she looked at him. He was a worried elder brother and if Mai could understand nothing else, she could understand that.

"I will need to draw up further security measures for the Princess," she said, "and we will need to make sure that Iroh is set up to stay here for longer if he is to be her tutor in Bending."

"You think Iroh would be the best?" Zuko asked.

"I think you have more than enough to do right now," she said, forcing herself not to say that she thought the Fire Lord teaching a would-be assassin how to re master her Bending was the worst idea ever, "and Iroh will be able to help with her Lightening."

"Right," Zuko said, "well, when you've got the plans--"

"I will show them to you immediately," Mai promised, "I will let you get some rest."

"Mai," Zuko stopped her as she made it halfway to the door, "I know this isn't easy for you--" he began.

Mai stiffened. He couldn't be doing this, not now, not when she was barely holding on by a thread. As his voice trailed off Mai desperately fought to keep her voice calm as she spoke.

"I'm fine," she said, feeling as though the walls were closing in on her, "you need sleep and I have work to do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied.

Zuko watched Mai practically throw herself out of the room, her deportment training the only thing keeping her steps from being at a dead run. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath in, trying to calm the adrenaline singing through him. Azula was Bending but that only seemed like the icing on a very bitter cake. Of all the people this was going to affect, Mai was the one Zuko was the most concerned about. Ty Lee generally found the good and their friends would soon be back in their own homes but Mai, Mai did not have Ty Lee's optimism. She had suffered betrayal at the hands of Azula, just like he had. The only difference was that he'd seen it coming from a mile away while Mai hadn't. Not the first time anyway. It wasn't that he had forgotten all that Azula had done, it was just that he was so sick of everything being defined by what had happened in the past. He knew he was playing a dangerous game leaving her in the palace, even if her primary guard was someone he trusted but he couldn't spend the rest of his life furious at his little sister.

He just couldn't.

He couldn't explain why, even though every ounce of common sense he had told him Azula should be locked up right now. But maybe that was love. Twisted and wrong as it was for him to love the little sister who had repeatedly made it clear she held none of the emotion for him, a part of him did love her and probably always would. But of all the people in the palace, he imagined the only one who could really understand was the one who had just walked out of the room. Mai might be his friend, his advisor and the head of security but it had been a very long time since she had let him anywhere near her, at least emotionally. Oh he could talk and she would listen--she'd probably know what he was going to say half the time since she knew him so well but he knew the Southern Water Tribe would have a heat wave before she let him know what she was really feeling.

Looking at the door Zuko wondered, not for the first time, how you could miss someone when they were standing ten feet away.

**

* * *

**

For the first time in as long as she could remember, Azula woke up and did not wish the world had ended.

The miserable cold that seemed to have taken residence in her bones was, well, gone. In its place was the familiar warmth that she had come to know as her own. It was new to her now, though she knew there had been a time when she wouldn't have even noticed it. Her power had always been a welcome thing, something she had for so long she had just always assumed that it wold be there. Now it was back and she could not even comprehend how she had existed without it. It wrapped around her, not her skin but somewhere infinitely deeper, occupying almost her very soul. The present, constant thrum of power burned deep inside her, its presence reminding her of everything she was.

Of everything she had been.

Of everything she lost.

Opening her eyes, Azula looked at the room. It was well past dawn, the sun already bright in the sky. She was laying on her bed, the red silk seeming to spread out like an ocean in front of her. Her hands lay in front of her, as though they were reaching for something. Not moving her head from her pillow, Azula looked at her hand and focused. It took concentration, more than she was used to using, but after a moment blue fire began to fill her palm. Azula looked at the fire, surprised to see that it wasn't orange or red but blue. She'd half expected it to be weaker, to be like her brother's or her uncle's fire. But the flames that filled her palm here blue, they were _her_ flames. Because everyone knew Azula made blue flames, especially Azula herself.

"Okay Princess, its time to--"

Azula's eyes widened as she snapped her fingers shut, extinguishing the flames and turning around, pushing herself up to see the man standing in her doorway. Predictably, it was Sokka. Quickly the Water Tribe member shut the door behind him, making sure that no-one else could see into the room. Azula did not know who else was on the other side, only that whoever it was Sokka didn't want to come into the room. Azula made to get off the bed and onto her feet, but the pain hit her. Not sharp or nauseating, just an aching throb that seemed to encompass every muscle. In spite of her desire for control, Azula sucked in her breath as the pain made her head swim. It had been a very long time since she had been sore and this, this was unlike any soreness she had experienced.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sokka quickly walked across the room.

"I'm fine," Azula said through gritted teeth, trying to focus on her breathing and not the soreness.

"Yeah, right," he closed the last of the distance between them, crouching down to where she was practically doubled over, "its the Bending," Azula opened one eye, daring to look up at him, "when your brother lost his Bending he was sore for weeks after getting it back. You lost it entirely. I'm guessing it hurts like hell--"

"Do not try to understand what a Bender goes through," Azula spat.

Sokka looked down at her, not sure whether to be amused or offended at the person in front of him. After the past night, it had become clear to him that Azula was not entirely the homicidal maniac he had originally assumed. Oh there was plenty of homicidal as well as a healthy does of maniac in the girl, but he knew that there was something more to her. There were fears and flaws and things that everyone had. There was a woman, somewhere in there, who had been manipulated and twisted into someone's puppet. Who had endured a lot and done many things to make some man's warped fantasy come true. Just the glimpse of her that he had seen last night was enough to make Sokka think that there was something in Azula. Something worth protecting on more than someone else's orders.

But that didn't mean he wasn't certain she was going to kick his ass.

Oh he had no doubt about that. In all his time with the Kyoshi Warriors, he had become accustom to living with women who had no problem beating him up. But there had always been a sort of humor to it, it was like their equivalent of watching a play. But there wasn't any sort of humor to Azula. When she fought, Sokka had absolutely no doubt that she fought to one thing: the death. No matter what he thought of the girl personally he had to respect her determination. Even now doubled over she was refusing to sit down, to give into the pain and nausea though Sokka knew he'd be on the bed in a moment's notice. He'd sparred sore and dizzy one day against Suki and he still had the ropy scar to prove what a stupid idea that had been.

"Fine I'll turn around," he said turning his back.

"Why?" Azula demanded, an undeniable note of wariness in her tone.

"So you can sit down and pretend no one saw it. Its okay," he said crossing his arms, "I won't make fun of you."

"You make fun of me?!" he heard her demand and, from the rustle of clothing he knew she had straitened up and not sat down, "how dare yo--u--"

At the hitch in her voice Sokka spun around in time to see the Princess sway once more on her feet. Swearing he lunged forward, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her against him to keep her from toppling back. Azula inhaled sharply as his arms wrapped around her. Head swimming, Azula realized that she barely came up to his shoulder now. His scent flooded her nostrils and the previous night came flooding back to her. She had almost _cried_ in front of him and then she had--oh Agni she had fainted right into his arms. Of all the things to do--even if there was a reason for it the idea that she had swooned like some Princess in those awful stories her mother had read her as a child made her stomach turn in a way that had nothing to do with the nausea she felt. The worst part was that he had been nice to her. Like she didn't scare him. Scaring people was what Azula did and yet this Water Tribesman who she had done terrible things to didn't seem to be afraid of her.

He was also cool.

Not in that way Ty Lee used to describe boys. No he was physically cool. Azula was used to dealing with Fire Nation men, even if they rarely hugged her, and like most Fire Benders they had a high body temperature. But Sokka did not. He felt cool, refreshing almost like when you plunged into water during a hot day. It was actually not terrible being held against his broad chest. She had been so disgusted with the way that ten years of not training had affected her own physical form that she hadn't realized what a decade of training had done for the rest of them. Especially for him. Azula raised her head to look up at him. He looked surprised, but whether it was at her looking at him or something else she didn't know. His blue eyes met her gold ones. Sokka opened his mouth but no words came out. Azula opened her own lips.

"Put me down right now or I'll give you some new scars."

"Fine," Sokka said, opening his arms and releasing her. Azula stood on her own for two seconds out of pure spite before she dropped heavily onto her bed, "better?"

"Much," she spat raising her chin to meet his gaze.

Sokka looked down at the defiant Princess glaring up at him. Any of the understanding he'd felt towards her in light of the previous night was gone as he looked into her gold eyes and tried to figure out why he'd been so sure that she deserved to be protected.

"Lay down before you fall over," he said instead.

"I am not taking advice--"

"I might not be a Bender but I know about getting my ass kicked. Lay back so when your Uncle comes to teach you to Bend your at least able to stand."

"I do _not_ need lessons on Bending!" Azula protested shoving herself up, "not from my fuddy duddy Uncle!"

"Yeah well that's who you're getting. Look at it this way, you don't learn to control that fire of yours and you'll probably wind up blowing this whole palace up and then what'll you try to take over?"

Azula opened her mouth furiously to tell him off, only to realize that words were not what were going to come out of her mouth. Clapping a hand over her mouth, Azula threw herself off the bed and race to the bathroom, barely making it before the last of the Bending suppressants worked their way out of her system. Wincing at the sound, Sokka went over to the pitcher by the bed and poured a glass of water for the ill Princess. Walking over to the bathroom he waited until she was finished before handing it to her. Glaring daggers at him, Azula cleaned out her mouth and spat the water out in an attempt to clean the terrible taste out of her mouth. The look on his face seemed to be relieved, but at what Azula couldn't say.

"What?" she demanded looking at him.

"I'm just thanking the Great Spirit you don't have your Fire Breath back," Sokka told her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh shut up," Azula growled, kicking the bathroom door shut in his face.

* * *

**Okay for the record I haven't decided whether its gonna be Zutara or Maiko or if its gonna be something else entirely. But I do feel that Mai and Zuko's relationship, even if its not necessarily in the romantic sense, is a very important one and I've got some unresolved issues between them that'll have to be worked out. **

**But Sokkla's gonna be the main couple.**

**  
So we're getting into their interactions! I don't think either of them would be holding back with the other given their history but given that Sokka's a confident sort of guy and Azula's proven to have no idea what to do with boys like that who she doesn't necessarily want to kill, there's a whole other emotional side to their interactions. Don't worry though, the tension's gonna spill over very soon.**

**Please review guys (and gals). Your input is why I update this story! Thanks to all the new alters and faves but please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Why is it so hot here?" Sokka demanded loudly, bending his arm up and back to loosen the muscles.

"Welcome to the fire nation in summer," Ty Lee said cheerfully, bending gracefully forward and touching her forehead to her knees.

Sokka shot her a half hearted glare before stretching the other arm in a similar gesture. Bending backwards, Ty Lee pressed her hands to the hard packed soil and shifted her weight, kicking off the ground and balancing on her hands. Moving her weight onto her elbows she touched the tips of her toes to the ground and looked up at Sokka. Sokka, who had enough experience with Ty Lee's inhuman flexibility, ignored her expectant look she gave him and touched his toes, feeling his calves burn in protest.

"You need to spend more time stretching," Ty Lee admonished, "or you'll never improve."

"Swordplay isn't about flexibility, it's about speed," Sokka said, "and I've got plenty of that."

"Mmm Hmmm," Ty Lee said flipping herself right side up and straightening, "hey, Azula's up!"

"Huh?" Sokka turned around, following the line of Ty Lee's gaze.

It took his eyes a moment to realize what she was talking about. They were in one of the Fire Lord's personal training courts, meaning it was surround on three sides by the palace itself. High walls of pale stone rose above them, offering three wide balconies that had once held viewing galleries for the family. Now in their state of disuse the screens had been drawn, their pale wooden slats hiding what was inside. After a moment a patch of light shimmered through the slats. Sokka's eyes widened as the light vanished, only to reappear a few moments later a few feet away.

"How do you know that's Azula?" Sokka asked, "those flames aren't blue."

"Duh," Ty Lee said with a roll of her eyes, "Zula's flame wasn't always blue."

"It wasn't?" Sokka asked.

"Nu huh," Ty Lee said, "when she first started to Bend Azula's flame was just like regular fire. It didn't turn blue til after she'd trained for a while," she shrugged, "she couldn't bend Lightening either in the beginning," she laced her fingers behind her head, "besides," she said, "only Azula would be hiding behind those screens to practice."

"Oh well I-" Sokka stiffened, panic stabbing through his gut, "shit!"

Without a word to Ty Lee he ran into the palace. If what she was saying was true, then Ty Lee could't be the only one who knew Azula would be practicing alone. Alone with only a thin layer of wood to protect he. Her bending was unstable at best, and weaker than Sokka thought he'd ever seen it. She was vulnerable, too vulnerable. Pounding up the stairs, he cursed himself for leaving her unattended. Some bodyguard he made. Following his mental map, he banked left and grabbed at the bronze handle, yanking it open and racing out onto the balcony.

Azula froze mid-movement and Sokka found himself doing the same.

She was naked.

Well, not naked. Not entirely. A pair of dark red pants clad her lower form and similarly colored bandages wrapped around her breasts, similar to what Katara wore. But the rest of her was unclothed. Her skin was pale from days spent indoors, only the barest hint of bronze clinging to her upper body above the top of the bandages. The sparks that had danced up her wrist and palms vanished as her gold eyes locked on his. Sokka stared at her, unable to tear his eyes away from the bead of sweat that trickled down the arch of her neck.

"What are you doing?" Azula screeched, whipping around and grabbing the outer robe that lay nearby and holding it against her chest.

"Sorry, you were, uh, you were-" he stopped as he saw the furious glare she was sending his way, "sorry," he repeated hastily.

"Yes, I heard that!" Azula snapped, "turn around!" she commanded.

"Right, uh-" he quickly turned around., listening as she yanked on the robe and belted it around her waist, "sorry," he repeated, "can I turn around now?"

"If you feel must," Azula said, her voice still furious.

To her credit, when Sokka turned around a glisten of sweat was the only indication she had been doing anything but standing there admiring the ornate woodwork. Unfortunately his eyes found the skin exposed by the opening of the robe. The memory of her standing there in nothing but her breast bindings and dark pants made his throat dry up and an entirely unwelcome heat curl through him.

"_What, _precisely, are you looking at?" her sharp voice demanded, dragging his eyes back to hers.

"Sorry, uh," Sokka began, fighting the urge to clear his throat like a nervous school boy, "I was-" he stopped, sternly reminding himself where he was, "what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Me?" Azula demanded incredulously, "before you so rudely interrupted me I was training," she snapped.

"Up here alone?" he shot back, "because the blinds are such great protection against everyone who wants to kill you!"

Azula glared at him furiously but her lips remained pressed tightly together, no retort coming forth. As loathe as she was to admit it, the fact of the matter was that the blinds were poor protection from would-be assassins. And the entire point of her coming up here to train was that she did not want anyone to see the fact that she could barely make sparks, let alone a jet of flame. Furiously she crossed her arms and glared at the blinds, wishing that she could still make enough flame to do some damage. Instead she was standing there being scolded by some pathetic Water Tribe boy who could not even Bend.

"Yes, yes," Azula said flippantly with a wave of her hand, "its all very dangerous when Mai's guards are on every corner," she smirked, "correct me if I'm wrong but aren't those guard's sole duty to protect the Royal Family?"

Sokka gritted his teeth and glared at the Princess. Of course he should have anticipated her retorting, even when he was right. If she wanted to play that game then fine, he'd play it with her. He had more than enough of walking on egg shells around a woman who had routinely tried to kill him, his sister and everyone else he cared about.

"Yeah, they're trained at protecting the Royal Family," he said, "but that doesn't include you."

"What?" she demanded, her gold eyes locking on him.

"As far as those guards are concerned, Zuko's the only Royal in these walls," he shot back viciously, "why do you think I'm the one guarding you?"

"And a great job you're doing!" Azula snarled, venom dripping from her voice, "I walked right out the front doors of my room! It's no wonder you spent the past decade on Kyoshi, those fools are the only one's who could possibly want a warrior like you!"

"You-" Sokka began taking a step forward, his heart pounding in his hears.

Later, when he thought back he would not know how they heard the whisper of arrows in the wind. One moment they were glaring at each other, poised to fight the only way that they could and the next their attention was locked on the windows. Sokka saw Azula's get shift, her hand raising a gesture he had seen more times than he could count. The sparks raced up her arm as the arrows pierced the wooden slats. By the time the wood had splintered a wall of sparks and half-produced flames had erupted between them.

They both knew it would not be enough.

They had no way of knowing what if the arrows were tipped with something, but Sokka would have put money on the idea that if they were it was with Bending suppressant. The memory of Azula's hysteria at her helplessness was burned into Sokka's mind. He knew what it was like to be helpless, to be betrayed by your own body and skills. The Bending suppressant would set her back further, but with his sister there an arrow would do little to slow him down. Without a second thought, Sokka turned his body, shielding the Princess as two of the arrows slammed into the ground. The third buried itself in his shoulder.

Biting back the urge to cry out, Sokka shifted Azula to his other side and pushed her forward, feeling the minor heat of her flames vanish as she lost her tentative grip on the once natural talent. More arrows followed but Sokka pushed the Princess through the doors and slammed them shut behind him. His hand gripped Azula's wrist as he yanked her down the corridor, half expecting to hear more projectiles coming their way. They had to get to a safe room, in case the attack spread. As much as he wished to be with the others fighting, he knew his duty was to get the Princess to safety.

Him getting Azula to safety, the world really had gone insane.

Turning into a new hallway, Sokka yanked her around the corner and into one of the safe rooms Mai had shown him, slamming the door behind them. His eyes scanned the door for the lock before realizing he'd dragged them into a safe room that locked from the outside. Resisting the urge to swear, he looked around for something to use to block the handle, only to be pushed aside by the Fire bender.

"Move!" Azula ordered gripping the handle.

Flames raced across her hands, melting the handles into a bar along the door and locking them in. Stepping back from the door, Azula looked at the Water Tribe fighter to examine the damage. Sokka was leaning against the wall, trying not to look pained despite the fact that he had dragged her through the palace with an arrow through his shoulder. His face was pale and Azula could see the dark stain still spreading across the blue of his robe.

"Sit before you fall," Azula snapped, pushing the odd stab of concern aside.

The fact that Sokka did it without much of a complaint was a testament to the injury. Azula stepped behind him, reaching out and touching the bloody fabric, Sokka tensed but he did not flinch away from her. Grasping the hole, she dug her fingers in and tore, widening the hole around the arrow. Ignoring the familiar colors of the feathers, Azula took note of the angle of the shaft. Coming to the front of the warrior, she looked at the tented fabric, seeing the arrow had pierced through his flesh. Ignoring his gaze, she reached forward and ripped the front of his robes to reveal the arrow head that neatly pierced his flesh.

"The arrow's gone clean through," she said finally, "but you're loosing blood. If we wait you might pass out."

"And how is pulling the arrow through going to stop the blood loss?" Sokka demanded.

"I can't very well cauterize the wound if there's an arrow in it," Azula snapped.

"You?" Sokka looked at her, "you're going to pull an arrow through me and cauterize the wound?" he repeat, dumbstruck.

"Don't sound so shocked," Azula snapped, "it's a basic Fire Bending technique," Sokka still looked skeptical, "no need to look so shocked," Azula ordered, "basic. Even I can manage it right now."

Sokka looked at her, doubt shining in his eyes. It wasn't that he thought Azula couldn't accomplish a feat of bending, it was just that she had tried to kill him so many times in the past he doubted that either of them would know what to do if she was to use her Bending to help him. But Azula met his gaze steadily and Sokka could feel himself getting weaker as more blood escaped the wound. They were running out of options and he needed to be conscious.

"Okay okay," Sokka said quickly, seeing the impatience and anger in the young Princess's eyes, "just-just be quick."

Azula shot him a withering glare in response.

"Try not to scream," Azula said, voice dripping with contempt.

Sokka tried to flash her a smile but the Fire Bender was already behind his back. Heat blossomed along the shaft of the arrow. He bit the inside of his cheek, bracing himself for pain that didn't come. Belatedly he realized she was just burning the feathers off the shaft. He released the skin as Azula came around to the front of him. Her fingers grasped the arrow as she leaned over him and examined the shaft, deciding the best angle to pull out the arrow.

"Wait," Sokka said, "you've done this before, right?" he asked.

"To another person?" Azula asked, "no."

"Okay, what about to yourself?" he asked going on her omission.

"Yes," she said finally, her tone oddly restrained, "once," her gold eyes narrowed at him, "now bite on something so I can remove this without you alerting the assassins to our presence."

Sokka glared at her and looked around for something to bite on. Finding nothing he looked back at her. Azula sighed and rolled her eyes. Her hand loosened on the arrow as her eyes scanned the room. Then, without warning, her fingers tightened on the arrow and in one smooth motion she pulled it clean through the wound. Sokka barely managed to keep from crying out as his skin tore and hot blood began to seep through his robes at an alarming rate.

Mildly impressed at the Water Tribe warrior's ability to hold back a scream, Azula watched as Sokka paled, his warm skin taking on an even deeper pallor. Moving closer, she pressed her hand to his chest, steadying him as best she could. Shifting to his side, she let the warrior lean against her as she pressed her hand to his back. Hot blood streamed over the backs of her hands and through her fingers, the smell coating the air.

Suddenly she wasn't in a safe room in the Fire Nation palace, she was on the battlefield.

She was back where she belonged.

Heat, sweat, blood, all of it came rushing back. She could taste the ash in the air, feel the weight of her armor and the pull of her top knot. She could see Ba Sing Se burning, feel the pull of the sun and the flow of her blue flames. She remembered the crackle of lightening, the hiss of the electric power that even her brother couldn't wield. Blue, she remembered blue, fighting the red for dominance. There could be a million Fire Benders, two million even, and she knew that everyone's eyes would go to her.

"Azula."

Blinking, Azula looked back at the boy in her arms. She wasn't on the battlefield. There was no top knot, no armor, there was just her and her sparks. Sparks that barely held any blue at all. The only blue was what remained of Sokka's torn robes. And his eyes. Eyes that were clouded at best but still shone bright, bright blue. Sokka who wasn't looking at her like she was crazy, like he was bleeding out in a safe room because she'd failed to stop the arrows. He was just looking at her, waiting patients as if he knew, somehow, that everything would be alright.

"Hold still," she ordered sternly.

He gave a nod, his stupid hairstyle bobbing obediently as one of his hands landed on her knee.

Focusing, Azula watched as the sparks danced up her forearms. Inhaling, she focused on the sparks, demanding more from them. Slowly the joined together, the sparks becoming flame. Not blue but red and orange and yellow. Surprise almost made her loose her grip on it but she pushed it further. This was flame that she could use. Directing it through her fingertips, she kept her eyes on the wound as she carefully placed her fingertip directly against the wound. She felt Sokka's muscles tighten as she pressed her fingers firmly against the wound and directed the flame through them.

Sokka's reaction was instantaneous. His entire body tensed, his fingers digging into her skin hard enough to bruise. She heard his teeth grit together, fighting to contain the scream that clogged his throat. Azula ignored his pain and focused on drawing the flame through the wound. Sokka was not a Fire Bender, therefore she would have to be very in control of the flame and careful that she did not do more damage. The smell of burning flesh joined the other familiar battle field scents. It took everything she had to remember that she was not trying to murder the Water Tribe warrior, she was trying to help him.

Finally the open wounds were closed, the puckered skin still coated with blood. Sokka's breath rushed out and soon the only sound in the room was that of Sokka's unsteady breathing. Azula stiffened at the feel of his hot breath coursing down the opening of her robe. In the midst of her healing his body had turned towards hers, his forehead now resting on her collarbone. Fighting the stab of discomfort, Azula moved her hands from his chest. Unfortunately Sokka didn't seem to get the signal.

"Sokka," Azula hissed, "did you hear that?"

"Huh?" his head moved upwards, freeing her.

Azula scrambled to her feet as quickly as her dignity would allow, motioning for him to be silent. There were footsteps in the hallway. Many footsteps. So either they were in trouble or the threat had been dispatched. Running a finger down the bar she melted the bar into a makeshift handle and eased the door open. Guards in the red and black of the Fire Nation filled the hallway. In the midst of them her eyes found the flash of Earth Bender green and Water Tribe blue. The one in green paused, followed by the one in blue and suddenly Azula found everyone's eyes on her.

"Sokka!"

The Water Bender pushed through the crowd, running to her fallen brother. People swarmed the room, pushing her to the side. Instantly Katara was at her brother's side, water covering her hands. It was on Azula's lips to tell her that she had healed him, but she realized that she had cauterized the wound rather than healed it, perhaps there was something the Water Bender could do for the scar tissue. Heedless of the blood that stained her hands and robes, Azula walked past the guards and down the hall towards her room.

"What an exciting day," Iroh commented falling into step beside her, "I hear your bending is improving."

"Hardly," Azula said, "I could barely cauterize," disgust flowed through her at the memory of her orange flame. But it had been blue hours ago. She tried to think back to her lessons and remember if Li or Lo had mentioned anything about fire getting weaker instead of stronger, "my flame was orange," she admitted finally.

"Well these things take time," Iroh pointed out.

"It was blue this morning!" Azula snapped stopping dead in her tracks.

"Really?" Iroh frowned, falling silent.

"Yes, really!" Azula said turning to face her Uncle, "orange fire! Who knows if I'll ever be able to-" she trailed off furiously. Her fists balled and she turned swiftly, walking back down the hallway towards her rooms.

"But still," Iroh said walking beside her, "you were able to cauterize a wound-"

"If I had any interest in healing people I'd go to the Water Tribes!" Azula shot back.

Iroh looked at his niece as Azula held his gaze for a moment before continuing to stalk down the hallway towards her room. She was livid, that much was clear. According to what Mai had told him, Azula had Bent blue flames earlier. But if Iroh had to guess, her grasp on her blue fire was shaky at best, and the adrenaline of the assassination attempt coupled with saving a former enemy had probably shattered it. For someone like Azula who was used to being in control of their emotions when Bending he imagined being thwarted by them was incredibly frustrating.

Grabbing the handle of her door, Azula stormed inside and slammed the door behind her. Miraculously her Uncle let her go. Inside the safety of her room, Azula looked around the familiar contours, her breath coming in harsher and harsher pants. Her eyes landed on a flash of blue, a vase done with intricate vine work. Seizing it, Azula hefted the heavy china and threw it at the nearest cabinet.

The vase shattered.

Feeling marginally better, Azula looked at the cabinet which had been the source of her rage. The momentary calm that she felt evaporate as she remembered the cabinet. Striding over she yanked the doors open and looked at the familiar armor. Carefully placed, beautifully polished, armor that bore no remnant of the battles it had seen. Her fingertips touched the edge of the armor, a smear of blood coming off on the gold. Seizing the first shoulder piece she threw it to the ground. The blood made her hands slip and soon her own blood mixed with that of the Water Tribe warriors.

By the time her greaves were on the ground the world had become increasingly blurry. Raising her hand, Azula looked at her fingers and Bent flame. Orange danced across her fingertips before dissolving into sparks. Sparks! As if she was nothing more than a common, pathetic, Fire Bender. She was no better than Zuko. No, no she was _worse_ than Zuko. Zuko could at least depend on his flame. Looking at the pile of armor down at her feet, Azula bit back the urge to scream in frustration. How could her fire have left her like this? How was that even possible? Turning away from the armor she braced her hands on the low table, her eyes landing on the unused box of cosmetics.

Only when the shattered remains of boxes and vases were scattered around the room did Azula stop. Now the room she stood in matched the destruction she felt inside. She could feel the small scratches on her hands from where the bits of pottery and wood had cut her. It was the first time in years she had been hurt, though the scratches barely counted as pain. Taking a deep breath, she felt almost level. Almost. Taking another deep breath, she listened as a soft knock came at the door.

"Azula?" Iroh's voice came through the ornate wood, "Sokka is going to be alright. Katara ordered him to spend the night in bed but he will be back tomorrow."

Azula gave no reply. She knew he would be alright. She had stopped the bleeding and she imagined his sister had done something for the scar tissue or any damage she left. Raising her hands in front of her, she focused on the sparks and urged them to flame. Orange erupted along her wrists and collected around her hands. Azula glared at the flame, refusing to let it remain orange for long. She focused on the blue flame, how it had felt when she had first produced them as Sokka's hands grasped wrists, his callouses rough against her smooth skin.

It was slow, painfully slow, but the blue heart of the fire edged upwards, taking over the flame. Nothing else mattered as she urged the flame upwards, coaxed it into what it should be. It was frustrating, infuriating and oddly thrilling all rolled into one. When the flame was entirely blue and remained so for a substantial stretch of time, Azula extinguished the flame and reignited it, watching as blue fire erupted along her hands at the first try. It was only after she had turned off and produced her blue flame several times was she satisfied enough to look up.

Standing against the wall, watching her with a slight, almost proud smile on his face and his arm in a sling was Sokka.


End file.
